A New Life
by anonymous8998
Summary: They won the war. But things change. They forgot about him, so he left. He was heartbroken, he needed to fix himself. He was Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon. He has achieved things most people would dream of. He has experienced horrific things. He lived through those. He would live through this. He owes it to everyone to get a better life. He owes it to them to rise again.
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV (2014)

The lone hero stands alone. A slight breeze blew, the smell of strawberries lingered in the air. The day was beautiful. It was bright and warm, clouds here and there lingered in the sky. The camp possessed numerous amounts of cabins, when before it only contained twelve, now it was only expanded due to the numerous amount of demigods coming in everyday.

The Second Giant War ended about two months ago. With Perseus Jackson becoming the bane of not only majority of the monsters and titans, but also the giants. The most shocking one became Gaia herself. The mother of giants had a showdown with the Hero of Olympus. While they battled, nature itself seemed to be in destruction mode, every clash of swords resulted the churning of the seas, the shaking of the earth, or the destruction of some part of nature. Perseus Jackson barely won, growing tired by the second, he made a last and final effort by becoming one with the seas and oceans themselves and using that to defeat the primordial goddess. (Flashback) The whole world seemed to have drowned it water, yet when everything was done, the goddess was a threat no more, it was as if the whole world was born anew. The water retreated back to the calm ocean, and new trees and plants sprung from the ground. It was if the world was born again. The primordial goddess' last words as her eyes turned from a muddy brown to a forest green, "Thank you."

There was a bright flash from the goddess as she disappeared. The hero, having used all of his strength, collapsed as the darkness claimed him. When he awoke, it was during the middle of the awards, he discovered that the rest of the six from the prophecy has accepted godhood. Each a minor god or goddess of their parents. He was glad for them, but it pained him. He knew that it was the beginning of the end. They would have their duties, and they would live on without him. He would cherish the next years he could have with them. Especially Annabeth. Though her acceptance of godhood hurt the most. He thought they would grow old together. Have a family. Be happy. Her acceptance was like a stake to the heart. But he kept it in and forced out a smile. He could not be selfish. Not with her. This was her dream in the beginning, when he first met her. He knew, and it broke his heart whenever he thought about how different their dreams were. Because his dream was her.

The leader of each cabin, the ones who fought in both wars were given half-immortality, they were given the task of training the camper of Camp Olympus along with Chiron, Lupa, and the new minor god and goddesses. The gods decided to join the camps, for safety purposes. Nico became the minor god of his father's domains and his lieutenant. The hunters of Artemis were promised new hunters for their fallen sisters, better equipment, and the assurance that each of their fallen sister achieved Elysium. Finally came the time to reward Perseus Jackson, The throne room grew quiet as Zeus booming voice spoke, "Perseus Jackson, for your services towards Olympus, we offer you a seat in the Olympian council along with becoming the lieutenant to your father's armies."

Everyone looked towards the son of Poseidon. They knew from the very beginning what his answer was. But the power he showed, his capabilities as a leader and a warrior was more than extraordinary. They would have at least attempted, he was a good asset after all. He spoke quietly, "Lord Zeus, Olympian Council, I am deeply humbled but your offer, but I cannot accept. There are different matters which I would like to address, if you would hear them of course."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the demigod, "Speak."

"I would like the thrones of Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to be given to them. They are the eldest children of your father and mother. It is only proper that they along with their siblings should be on the council as both of them possess great powers. Also, the addition of both of them will not upset the balance the council already has."

The council agreed with what the demigod said. Yet the thing that got them curious is why the demigod seemed so different. The king of gods nodded and snapped his fingers. Two new thrones rose from the ground, each displaying the symbol of their owner. Hades gave a nod of appreciation to Percy while Hestia gave him a warm, motherly smile which he returned. Zeus added, "The council also gives you one wish which you could claim whenever you want."

Percy bowed his head, "Thank you Lord Zeus."

Hermes, Apollo, and Dionysus yelled, "PARTY TIME!"

With that the throne room and the rest of Olympus became a celebration place. Hestia and Hades went to Percy and gave him their blessings. Finally, he came up to Annabeth. He hugged her tightly, "Hey wisegirl, how's being a goddess?"

She smiled radiantly, and her stormy grey eyes that he fell in love with shone and she said excitedly, "It's wonderful. All the knowledge, all the strategies, everything just came to my brain. I feel wonderful, amazing even. And my dyslexia is even gone. This is so great."

(End of flashback)

That time felt like a long time ago for the hero of Olympus. About a month ago, a new child of Zeus came to camp. He was about seventeen years old, dirty blonde hair, typical blue eyes, he was short, about 5'8, and he had a medium build. He killed two hellhounds that were chasing after him and suddenly, he claimed to be the greatest hero of all. Soon he tried taking over the camp, but the camp leaders thought he was nothing but another arrogant demigod. Everything was fine, but the campers started shifting to him. After all, if you believe hard enough in a lie, soon someone is bound to listen.

Percy left camp about a week ago to visit his mother, he was not supposed to come back for another three days, but something in the pit of his stomach told him to get back to Camp Olympus. When he got there, almost everywhere was empty except the pavilion. When he got there, he felt his heart shatter. The demigods were cheering on a couple on the stage. The immortal and trainers were gone. All except one, Annabeth. She was the one kissing on the stage, with the son of Zeus. Hubris.

Percy felt nothing but agony. Dark, stormy clouds covered the sky, and as a tear dropped the the son of Poseidon's face, the was a loud crack of thunder, and rain began to pour. The hero of olympus turned into mist, and disappeared.

(Alaska)

In the land where no gods venture. A man with hair darker than night, and eyes darker than the sea during a storm, let out a yell of anguish as he slammed his fists on the barren ground. The ground cracked, and he let loose of his emotions as everything was destroyed around him. The gods yet again, were silent.


	2. Chapter 2

(Percy's POV) (2015)

Agony. That's all I felt. And betrayal. A year passed since the incident. I've been staying with Mom and Paul. They worry about me. I know. I feel my mother's presence behind the door during nights. I hate that I worry her. But it hurts. _She_ left me for another. I knew it would happen. But not this soon. Maybe when I was old. Not when someone else began to gain fame. Most gods have remained silent. Except my father, Lady Hestia, Lord Hades and Nico. They try to act as if nothing is wrong. I appreciate it. But we all know it happened. We all know no one cares. Those who could have cared, the ones who sacrificed their lives believing that I could stop the evil which they so valiantly fought against, I wasted their sacrifice, I wasted their lives. All those people, dead. I should stop doing this. But I can't. I'll get up soon. Just not now. Maybe tomorrow.

(Percy's POV) (2016)

I began studying again. I finished high school and began college. I'm majoring in Ancient History. Greece and Rome to be exact. I've had my dad make me a necklace to suppress my power and scent so that I won't attract as much monsters. It works, I barely get attacked. I've moved on, but there are still nights, when I'm all alone in my bedroom and I have all the time in the world to think. The memories haunt me. I would try to think about something else, anything else. But it still comes. Not only about her, but also about those who died. Their glassy, dead eyes. Souless. Lifeless. The memories only come when I'm asleep or alone. I don't like being alone.

(Percy's POV) (2020)

I received my Ph. D in Ancient History, it came quite easy actually. I've accepted a job in NYU to teach about Ancient Rome in Latin and Ancient Greece in Ancient Greek. I'm twenty four years old now. The memories and dreams come less. I'm better now. I moved out of Mom's and Paul's apartment to a two bedroom condominium ten miles away from NYU. I talk to Dad, Tyson, Nico, Aunt Hestia, and Thalia whenever I can. I've heard that their domains are slowly getting better. And the hunt has about a hundred to two hundred people now. The camp has at least 500.

(Fast Forward 3 months)

Working at NYU has been alright. I lecture four times for about two hours during Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. It's late Friday night right now. I've been here grading all the essays about Greek culture. They were not that bad. Their Ancient Greek wasn't the best, but it wasn't bad.

I was walking towards my car with a briefcase filled with papers when I heard a cry. I brushed it off as my imagination and placed my briefcase inside my 2015 blue camaro. I was about to get inside when I heard the cry again. I got out of my car and began searching, the parking lot was dark, I could barely see anything. The crying did not stop and I looked around. Suddenly, there was a really bright light coming from the sky and I looked up to see the constellation of the huntress shining brightly on the dumpster. The noise got louder as I came closer to the dumpster. I opened the dumpster, and there I saw a baby. The baby was newborn, I would guess about four months, and it was a girl. It had a small mop of black hair that almost looked charcoal, and it possessed a pair of dark brown eyes. The baby was red from crying . I quickly picked it up and thought about what I was going to do with it. But then my eyes met hers and she stopped crying. In that instant, the moment I saw her eyes, I understood her, I don't know how or why, but right now I don't care. She was alone and afraid. And she was so similar to me because I was alone and miserable. She needs me to protect her, and I need her to keep me sane.

I got in my car and wrapped her in my jacket. I called my mom and Paul to tell them what happened and to bring me all the stuff that I would need. I drove as fast as I can to the hospital. I needed to know that my daughter was safe.

* * *

Author's note: So this is Percy's struggle to get over the pain of betrayal. Some characters might seem OOC. I'll try to slow down as much as I can. Some things are written in a certain way for dramatic effects. If you guys have any questions or comments, I'll try my best. Thank you to everyone who commented, favorited, and followed, I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine

(Third Person POV) (2024)

It was 7:00 a.m. and the sun barely rose. A man with short hair darker than night was laying down on a king size bed with royal blue comforters. He was very handsome, with a tan face and defined, sharp, and elegant features, a stubble was growing on his strong jaw. Suddenly, a small child with dark curls and dark brown eyes jumped close to where the man was sleeping, "Daaaadddyyyy, wake up."

The man grunted in response and turned so that he was lying on his stomach. The small child no older than four began poking the man's cheeks and said, "Daddy, get upppppp."

The man swung a long, toned arm and captured the little girl, making her squeal in surprise, the man opened opened an eye, revealing sea greens eyes that was bright with happiness, "Five more minutes, little star."

The child began squirming around until she was laying down facing her father. She poked her dad's cheeks again and said, "Buut daddy, you have work, and your face is pointy."

The man turned so that he was fully facing his daughter, with still one eye open and said, "Okay, I'll get up and shave. But give daddy a kiss first."

The little girl smiled enthusiastically in response and kissed the man's close eye. The man opened both his eyes and smiled happily at the little girl. He sat up, carrying the girl with him and asked, "You wanna help daddy shave?"

The little girl nodded with a smile on her face and the man jumped up, still carrying his daughter, yet he shifted her position so that she was in a flying position and said, "Air Stella clear for take-off. First stop is the potty to get rid of her daddy's pointy face, then to the kitchen, to make silver and blue blueberry pancakes."

The man proceeded to carry the girl so that she was "flying" like an airplane, running to the bathroom as she laughed in happiness. Once they reached the master bathroom, the man placed Stella on the black marbled counter where the sink was located. The man brought out a can of shaving cream as the girl held out her tiny hands. The man sprayed out a decent amount of shaving cream on the girl's waiting hands and leaned in towards her, where she proceeded to spread the cream on the man's cheeks, chin, and mouth area. When most of his beard was covered, the man stood up straight and took some leftover cream from the can and placed it on the girl's nose. She laughed a laugh like small bells in the wind, and the man couldn't help but smile widely. He proceeded to shave as the little girl washed off the cream from her hands and nose, and when they were all done, the man carried the little girl like an airplane again and they flew to the kitchen where the man made pancakes for him and his daughter, and made half of them blue with blue dye, and the other half silver with black and blue dye.

(30 minutes later after breakfast) (Third Person Pov)

The man now wore a pair of black slacks with a white collared shirt folded up to his elbows. Least to say, he was very dashing. With perfectly tanned skin, an athletic and muscular build, a handsome face, and thick, short length hair about an inch and a half on the top. He was also quite tall about 6'6 feet tall and he had long limbs. The little girl now wore a dress that was sleeveless and plain on the top, and blue and had white polka dots for the skirt. The little girl was cute now, but everyone could see that she was growing up to be a very beautiful lady. She was about 3'4, had a slightly tanned skin, she still had her baby fat which made her look more adorable, she had full, thick and long eyelashes, rosey cheeks, and pink lips.

The man carried a briefcase in one hand and held the little girl's hand in the other. They walked up to a black 2017 escalade, where the man then placed the little girl in a booster seat and safely secured her. He then got inside the driver's seat and began pulling away from the condominium building. He turned on the car's music player where the song Hakuna Matata began to play. He looked at the little girl who was swaying to the song and said, "I heard from grandma that a little star might be going to the zoo today."

The little girl's eyes shone with excitement and she said, "I'm going to see the lions today."

The man smiled and said, "Say hello to them for daddy, cause daddy will be stuck at work while you have all the fun with Grandma and Grandpa Paul."

The little girl had a thoughtful look on her face before she said, "Is okay daddy, I'll tell them what happened, and that you're sowwy."

"Thank you, little star."

The man pulled up to a tall apartment building where a woman in her early 50's was with a man in his mid 50's. The man had an arm wrapped around the woman's waist before they started walking towards the black escalade. They walked towards the passenger door and opened it. The woman said, "Hi Stella. Are you excited to go to the zoo?"

The little girl nodded and said, "Hi grandma, yes grandma."

The woman unbuckled the little girl from the booster seat, where she gave a kiss to her father before being removed by her grandmother. Her grandmother took a small backpack containing her stuff and the older woman said, "Bye Percy, have a good day at work."

Percy smiled at her and said, "Bye Mom, have fun, take care of Stella. Be safe."

He waved at the trio before driving away, hoping that this morning's traffic wouldn't be as hectic as it was on Friday. People and their road rage, so irritating.

(Percy's Pov)

I rolled my eyes as another cab driver honked his horn and drove past another car with his middle finger out. Sweet, sweet New York traffic. Drive here for awhile and you'll either have the patience of an assassin or the rage of the hulk. Also, you'll have the reflexes of a ninja and the driving skills of a nascar driver.

I heard a sudden ringing and I looked at the screen of the car where my phone was connected to the bluetooth system of the car. My mom was calling. I answered the call and I asked, "Hey, Mom, what's up? Does you need anything? Does Stella need anything?"

"Hey sweetie, uh yeah, Paul and I were thinking of taking Stella to Big Daddy's Diner after we go to the zoo, we were wondering if you could come, we'll go there at about 3:30, will you be able to get out of work then?"

I thought about it well today I was lecturing about Greek weaponry, what metal we used, how they used it, and the types of weapons they had. Well my first lecture today starts at eight, and my other lectures are one after the other, so it should be fine, "Yeah, I'll be there. I might be a little late though depending on traffic."

"Alright, sounds good sweetie, I'll see you then. Stella, say bye to daddy."

I heard the voice of my sweet daughter, "Bye daddy, see you later."

I smiled, "Bye, little star. I love you."

"I love you Daddy!"

The call ended and I smiled. All my life, this is what I wanted. I calm life, as normal as it could be. With a loving, happy family. Power, wealth, glory, eternal life. Those things means nothing compared to my daughter and my family. If I could have done my life all over again, I would do it almost exactly the same way, except I would try to save more lives of my friends. I knew all those years ago, I knew I would never be happy living forever because then I would never have gotten to experience this. I always wanted a shot at a normal, and now I have it. I would do anything for my daughter, she's my life now.

I pulled up at the parking lot of the University where students proceeded to greet me. I looked at my wristwatch and it said 7:56. I walked quickly to my classroom and saw that some of my students were already waiting at the door. Some said good morning and someone said, "Woke up late Mr. Jackson,? You're late"

Some of the students snickered and I pulled out my keys to unlock the classroom, "Nope, want a five page essay hand written in Latin about Spartan Oligarchy due tomorrow, Mr. Smith?"

He smiled uneasily and rubbed the back of his head, "You know I'm just messing with you Mr. Jackson"

The rest of the students chuckled as they filled in their seats. I pulled out my lecture notes and began, "Alright, today we're talking about ελληνικά ὁπλοπαικτής." (Greek weapons).

(Time Skip 2:00)

My last class started filing in as I erased the whiteboard, when suddenly, I felt a presence. Just because mine was suppressed doesn't mean I couldn't feel other people's power and aura. The presence felt, godly. At the corner of my eye, I see a woman. She was maybe twenty years, she had brown, straight hair until the middle of her back, she was fit, and very beautiful. She met my eyes and my grip on the eraser tightened. She never broke contact, until she turned around to go sit down. She left a piece of paper on my desk. I looked at it and saw that it was a note from the administrator saying that an Alexis Olive was going to join my class for the rest of the semester. Ms. Olive had grey, stormy, calculating eyes.

(Time Skip 3:55)

I finished lecturing, "All guys and gals. You're free. See you all on Friday. Remember, you guys have a one page summary about what you guys just learned, write it in Greek. Goodbye. Get out."

Throughout the entire lecture I felt those grey eyes drilling a hole at the back of my head as I lecture, it was unnerving. I was tense throughout the entire lecture, "Ms. Olive, will you stay a minute, I need to discuss something with you."

The rest of my class went out and I closed the door. She waited for me, with her calculating eyes. I went on the front of my desk and leaned on it. I crossed my arms in front of chest and said, "Lady Athena, it's been awhile."

She nodded and said, "It has."

There was a moment of silence and I asked, "Why are you here, Lady Athena?"

She stared me down and said, "This is a University, Perseus. I am the goddess of wisdom. This is one of my domains."

I raised an eyebrow, "And was it just coincidental that you signed up for my class. Even when before any students sign up for a class, they learn of the lecturer's name."

"You know, Perseus. I haven't been in this University for about five years. So hear my surprise when suddenly, I hear about this Ancient History professor that has his class filled with students, majority of them women. I heard good things about the class, but the thing that surprised me most was the lecturer's name, Perseus Jackson."

"What's your point, Lady Athena?"

"I had to see for myself if the oblivious, impulsive, and loyal spawn of Poseidon was actually the one attracting so much attention to one of my universities."

I guess that made sense, "And is everything to your liking, Lady Athena?"

"It is."

She began leaving, but she paused and asked, "How did you suppress your aura, Perseus?"

"My father."

She nodded, and left without another word. I was unsettled. At the pit of my stomach, it told me something was going to be wrong. I yanked at my hair in frustration. My gut was never wrong. I was finally happy.

I looked at my watch and I saw that it was about 4:20 already, I sighed and got ready to go meet my family.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And to answer some of your guys' comments. In this story, Percy didn't want any sort of immortality during that time. In the Last Olympian and the Mark of Athena, he displayed the want of having a normal life, he once envisioned himself living in New Rome with Annabeth. Also, as for the development of the story concerning the romantic interest of Percy, it will take some time. And I'm actually conflicted about it. Right now it's leaning towards Artemis because of the role she will play later in the story, but it might change as the story develops. I'm not saying that it will, just that it might.

Thank you to all you that commented, favorited, and followed. Keep doing that. I like your guys' comments. Til next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine

(Percy's POV) (Time skip to Thursday)

I was sleeping, wrapped in a cocoon of soft and warm comforters when suddenly, I heard a, "Weeeeeeeee."

"Oomph." I felt a sudden pressure on my stomach and my eyes flew open to see a mass of black hair. I heard giggling and an angelic voice said, "Daddy, you're awake."

I groaned and I said, "Stellllla."

She started jumping up and down on me and said, "Dadddyyy, stop being lazy. Get up Daddy."

I have a child with an endless amount of energy. If I did not make her sleep early, she would be up until 12:00. And she wakes up so early. What child wakes up before sunrise? My arms sprang from my sides and I wrapped Stella in the comforter I was using. I flipped us so that she was beneath me, and I laid down on her. I rested most of my weight on my arms and knees yet I heard Stella whine, "Daddy, you're heavyyy."

I chuckled, "But Stella, I'm so comfortable."

She started trying to wiggle her way out and said, "Daddy, you're killing me. I thought you loved me."

I placed more weight on her so that she wouldn't escape and I said, "I do love you, little star. That's why we'll stay like this forever."

She let out a whine and gave up, "But Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Well I guess we have to eat, what do you want?"

"To breathe, Daddy. I want to breathe."

I laughed and got off of her, she quickly sat up, crossed her arms over her chest, pouted and glared at me. I laughed and she pouted even more. I got off of the bed and I opened my arms to her. She jumped at me and I wrapped an arm around her while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I started walking to the kitchen and I asked, "Do you want some bacon, eggs, and toast?"

"Okay, daddy."

We got to the kitchen and I set her down, I went to go get the pan and start the fire on the oven top. As I tested if the pan was hot enough, I glanced over my shoulder to see Stella getting eggs from the refrigerator, and held one in each hand, and walked over to me and gave it to me, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Daddy."

She then went back to the fridge and got the bacon, she gave it to me and I said, "Thank you, little star."

I began cooking and Stella turned on the radio to blast music all over the condo. Thriller came one. We began to dance. Five songs later and breakfast was finally cooked. I placed the food on the island top and sat Stella and myself down on the high chairs. I began mashing the eggs on my plate with a fork and proceeded to do the same for Stella while she took a piece of bread, tore it in half and placed one half on my plate and the other half one hers. We began eating and I asked, "So what do you want to do today?"

"Beach!"

I smiled, "You know what, that's a good idea, it's almost winter so soon the water will be too cold, so one last swim before winter?"

She nodded enthusiastically and we finished our breakfast. As I began to clean up, I said, "Go get ready, we'll leave in forty five minutes."

"Okay daddy, hurry up okay? Don't be slow cleaning."

"Yes mam."

I started doing the dishes as she ran to her room to get ready.

(Third Person Pov)

The beach was marvellous, the sun has just risen, giving a warm, nice glow, and there was a slight breeze, making the smell of salt more prominent. Montauk beach was almost empty except for a few joggers, a few surfers, and a father-daughter pair. Percy and Stella were both wearing Speedo tees, except Percy had one that was black and ocean blue in the arms and shoulders, and Stella had one that was black and whitish-grey in the arms and shoulders. Percy wore blue shorts with wave designs on it, and Stella wore a plain white board shorts. Percy carried a surfboard in one arm, held Stella's hand in the other, and carried a backpack on his back.

They came to a spot near the ocean, before Percy dropped off his bag on the sand, and he and Stella ran to the waters. Percy placed Stella on the surfboard as pushed the surfboard deeper into the ocean. Once they were far enough from the shore, Percy got on the board with Stella, and began creating a huge wave. He felt the familiar tug in his gut, before he motioned the water to his will. He and Stella stood on the board and placed the arms out in order to keep balance as they began to ride the wave. Both father and daughter had a huge grin on their faces, and when they both fell off the board, they rose from the water laughing. They hung on the board Stella said, "Again, again!"

Percy grinned and said, "Sure little star, whatever you want."

They were surfing for a long time and soon the beach began to fill out. People had the same thing on their minds, to use the warm weather as much as they can before it began to get cold. The father-daughter pair decided to rest from surfing and were just playing with the water near the shore. Stella suddenly stopped and said, "Daddy, let me bury you in the sand."

Percy splashed Stella one more time before going to the shore and saying, "Okay!"

Stella followed Percy and soon began using a bucket Percy carried in his backpack to bury Percy. Soon enough, everything but Percy's head was buried under the sand and Stella was sitting on top of him with her legs crossed beneath her. A booming laugh was heard and both father and daughter turned their heads to the source. They saw a handsome man with black hair, strong build, facial hair covering his upper lip, tracing to his chin and covering his chin. The man was in his mid 50's and had a pair of sea green eyes. He wore a pair of khaki bermuda shorts, and a hawaiian shirt. Stella waved enthusiastically, "Hi gwanpa, Poseidon!"

Poseidon smiled and said, "Hi Stella, hello son."

"Hi dad."

Stella motioned Poseidon to her and said, "Gwandpa, come sit with me."

Percy had a panicked look on his face and said, "No, no no no."

Poseidon laughed and sat next to Stella. And Percy let out an "Oomph" as the wind was knocked off of him. Poseidon looked at Stella and asked, "So how is my favorite granddaughter today?"

"Me and daddy surfed, and played in the water!"

"I can't breathe!"

Poseidon ignored Percy and said, "Really now? How was it?"

"It was fun!"

"Dad, get your λίπος(fat) behind off of me."

Poseidon asked, "Do you hear anything Stella?"

Stella looked around her and said, "Gwandpa the waves are loud."

Poseidon nodded thoughtfully and said, "That might be it."

Stella and Poseidon grinned at each other as Percy whined, "Stellla, Daad."

Poseidon smiled and said, "Stella, why don't you build me a sand castle over there."

"Okay."

"Bye daddy, bye gwandpa."

As she ran off, Poseidon looked at Percy and said, "Son, you're melodramatic. And next time you call me fat, I'll blow the sewage system in your workplace."

"Come on Dad, you don't exactly weigh like Stella."

"Mhhm, so how is my favorite son and granddaughter?"

"Good, except you can get off of me."

"I don't know son, you;re a rather comfortable chair."

Poseidon got up and Percy quickly got up. Both father and son pair began dusting off the sand off of them, before they settled on a blanket Percy set up awhile ago. They watched as Stella built the castle and Percy asked, "How's everything?"

Poseidon shrugged and said, "Everything normal. The seas have calmed down, the gods argue all the time while Hestia tries to calm everyone down, the camps are more populated than ever, except they're worse than ever."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "The campers are still not listening to the immortal campers, Chiron, and Lupa?"

"Last I heard, no. The people you mentioned have given up, because no matter what they do, the new campers won't listen. Zeus' son keeps boasting about himself and everyone listens to him because he somehow managed to make himself immortal by getting a golden apple."

Percy shook his head, "Thirty demigods died so that he could get his immortality. That task itself was a failure. The only reason he got that apple was because he used those demigods as a distraction and as soon as he got his apple, he ran. He used those demigods, Dad, he went on that quest even when Chiron and Lupa forbade it!"

Poseidon sighed and said, "I know son, but Zeus refuses to do anything about it. Even when the whole council protested it."

Percy ran his fingers through his hair and said, "That was almost seven years ago, Dad. Those demigods, no matter how stupid they were for following that idiot, they deserve justice for their death. That idiot led them into a death trap."

"I know son. But Zeus and his flaw. He believes that admitting that one of his own sons is stupid will lower his power over everyone, that he created an offspring like that. Even his own children do not like their brother, but there's nothing much they can do. Anyway, enough of these unappealing thoughts, how's work?"

"Athena came on Monday."

Poseidon's eyes looks like they popped out of their sockets and Poseidon said, "WHAT!?"

Percy looked at his father and said, "Dad, it's no big deal. She's the goddess of wisdom and I teach. It was only a matter of time before she eventually ran into me."

Poseidon's eyes have darkened and the weather had suddenly changed into an incoming storm. Poseidon said, "It better be."

Percy got up and yelled, "STELLA, let's go! It looks like it's going to rain soon."

Poseidon got up and Percy began packing up his stuff. Once Stella got there, Percy has put away most of the stuff and Percy asked, "Dad, me and Stella are getting some food, want to come?"

"Ye-"

A lightning flashed from the sky and a loud thunder was heard. Poseidon sighed and said, "Not today. Some other time maybe."

He ruffled Stella's hair and said, "Bye Stella, be a good girl to your father, okay? I'll see you soon."

Stella hugged Poseidon's leg and said, "Bye gwandpa."

Poseidon clapped Percy's back and said, "See you soon, Son. Take care of yourself and my granddaughter."

"Bye dad, have fun."

Poseidon playfully glared at Percy and Percy smirked.

(3rd Person POV) (Mt. Olympus)

Poseidon was the last one to flash in, by the time he got there, everyone was doing their regular activities. Zeus was arguing with Hera about Zeus' bastard son. Demeter was arguing with Hades about feeding Nico more cereal and letting Persephone stay an extra month with her. Hermes was on his phone, Apollo and Artemis argued about who was older, Dionysus was drinking wine, Ares and Aphrodite flirted while each other while they attempted to taunt Hephaestus, who was tinkering with something, Athena was reading a book, and Hestia was off of her throne, tending the hearth. She sent Poseidon a smile, and he returned it. Zeus finally noticed Poseidon and said, "Poseidon finally decided to grace us with his presence, let us start the meeting."

Poseidon and Hestia sat on their thrones and Zeus said, "Give me a report on all of your domains, Hermes, you begin."

Hermes was about to speak, when suddenly, the room got darker and colder. Apollo fell off of his throne, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and green smoke was coming out of his mouth and ears. A feminine, ancient, and powerful voice came out of Apollo:

_An ancient evil will return_

_With this, strings shall burn_

_His heart filled with hate_

_Darkness greater, only blood will sate_

_The hero must come back_

_He and others must prepare for the attacks_

_Driven by love he will save the world_

_With his choice, Olympus' fate will be furled_

The smoke disappeared and Apollo regained consciousness. He rubbed his eyes and got back on his throne quietly. The throne room was silent as everyone tried to process what just happened. Suddenly, the throne room was in chaos. Everyone was yelling about what happened, some were complaining about how the last great prophecy just ended ten years ago, Ares was yelling for blood. Zeus threw his bolt on the ground and yelled, "EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

Everyone fell silent as Zeus said, "We will calmly discuss what the prophecy is about, then we will decide what our next action will be. Athena."

"It's quite simple really. The titan lord will come back and he will face Perseus again. It seems Perseus' choice will decide our fate again."

Poseidon's jaw was clenched, so Hades spoke for him, "That's impossible, the last we checked he was spread so thin he wouldn't be able to reform for at least a couple million years."

Athena looked at him, "Is anything really impossible in our world?"

Hades stayed silent and Athena said, "Bring Perseus back to the camp. He and the other immortals must prepare the campers for the incoming back."

Everyone looked at Zeus and he said, "All in favor of bringing Perseus back to Camp Olympus?"

Everyone but Poseidon and Hestia raised their hands and Zeus said, "It is decided, bring him back."

Everyone looked expectantly at Poseidon, yet he glared at them and said, "I am not giving _my_ son to any of you."

Zeus had a look of rage on his face and he said, "You dare defy the council and my decision?"

Poseidon looked at him coldly and said, "No, I just refuse to take act in it."

Zeus stood up, enraged, and said, "You will bring your son to Camp Olympus and that is final."

Poseidon stood up with his trident in his hand and said, "I will not."

As Zeus was about to retort, Athena said, "I know where Perseus is."

Everyone looked at Athena, and Poseidon looked ready to murder her, Zeus sat down and said, "Where is he?"

Without taking her eyes off of the enraged sea god, she said, "He works in New York University, I will get him if you want."

Zeus looked smugly at Poseidon and said, "All of us will retrieve Perseus."

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the slow update. Thank you for your patience, but it might be awhile til I update again. I hope you guys liked this chapter, thank you for following, favoriting, and commenting. Ask me any questions.

Also Percy can vapor travel, that's what he used to go to Alaska on the first chapter.

Til next time then. Comment, favorite and follow. Have a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine

(Third Person Pov) Friday

Percy was wearing a pair of grey slacks with a black collared shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. He served a plate of golden brown waffles to Stella, who was wearing a black sweater with the design of a grey crown on it, and she wore a pair of blue jeans. As Percy was serving a glass of apple juice to Stella, his phone which was charmed by Poseidon so that it would not attract monsters, rang, "Hello?"

"Percy, it's your mother. I'm Just making sure you and Stella are alright."

He swallowed a bite of his breakfast and said, "We're fine Mom, Go have fun with Paul. It's a four month cruise around the world. I'll take care of Stella, we'll be fine, we always are. I mean come on, it's an all expense paid cruise from a grocery raffle you entered. Go, it's almost like fate telling you to get away from here."

"I know, I know. It's just I would miss Stella so much, I wish she came with us."  
As Percy was wiping Stella's mouth clean of maple syrup, he said, "Geez Mom, I love you too."

Sally laughed and said, "Oh yeah, you too."

Percy took a sip of apple juice from Stella's glass as she narrowed her eyes at him. He stuck out his tongue at her and she did the same, "I feel the love so much that it feels like Valentine's day."

Sally laughed yet again, "Stop being such a baby, that's Stella's job. But are you sure that you won't bring Stella to a daycare or at least hire a daycare?"

"Nah, the last time I brought Stella to a daycare, she punched a boy over there who tried to take a cookie from her. The worker over there said that unless Stella, and quote 'Solves her anger issues' that she can't come back. Besides, Stella doesn't want to go back over there, so I won't force her. And, she doesn't want a babysitter also, right?"

Percy was looking at Stella and she nodded, "Right."

Percy smiled and Sally said, "Alright, if you say so. Go to work Percy, you can't be late. The dean is already letting you bring Stella whenever you want, the last thing you need is for her to think that it affects your work. I love you Percy. Now let me say goodbye to Stella."

"I love you Mom. Say hi to Paul for me. Have fun."

Percy handed the phone to Stella, who held it with her two tiny hands and said, "Grandma?"

Sally said, "Hi sweetie, I'll miss you so much. Be good to your daddy, okay? I love you?"

"Okay Gwandma. I love you too."

The call ended and Stella gave the phone back to Percy. As he was beginning to clean up their plates, he asked, "Are you ready, Stella?"

She nodded, "Yes Daddy."

"Do you have things to keep you occupied if you get bored?"

She took a small backpack and showed it to Percy, "Yes Daddy. I have a book, colouring book, crayons, a blanky, and a pillow."

She showed a pillow to Percy, who nodded and said, "Alright, also. You can play with Daddy's phone or watch something if you want."

"Alright Daddy."

Percy lifted Stella from the stool and carried her out of the condominium while Stella held on to her things. When they got to the car, Percy placed Stella's stuff on the side while he secured her to her booster seat, "Ready for college, Little Star?"

(Fast Forward to NYU)

Percy walked to his classroom, with Stella's hand in one hand and his briefcase in another. People greeted him on the way and marvelled on how adorable Stella was. They politely greeted those people and went on walking. When they arrived at Percy's class, no one was there yet, and for that Percy was thankful. They entered his class and said, "Stella, you can stay at my chair if you want, but you can also seat at any empty seat."

They walked to Percy's desk, where he placed his and Stella's stuff. He then went to his leather desk chair and grabbed a lever at the bottom of it. He pushed it and said, "This is what you push if you want to make it lie down, okay?"

Stella nodded and said, "Okay Daddy, I got it."

Percy nodded and went to the whiteboard where he started erasing Wednesday's lesson. He looked back at Stella, who was fixing Percy's chair so that it was in a sitting position. Stella looked small compared to Percy's chair, her legs dangled, and Percy wondered how she got on it in the first place. He shrugged it off and sprayed a cleaner on the whiteboard to remove the marker's marks.

When the students started piling in, Stella was coloring a page with the picture of a garden with the moon and stars shining above it, it was also by the sea, almost like a garden on cliffs with apple trees for plants. The female students gushed over how cute Stella was while the most male students ignored her with a few here and there smiling at her. Percy finished arranging his lesson plan and said, "Alright class, most of you know my daughter Stella, she will be joining us for lecture for four months, so until February. Don't like it, I don't care, you can stop coming to lecture and I'll see you on finals day or March."

Percy paused for a bit as to see if anyone had anything to say, then he said, "Alright, let's proceed. Today, we'll talk about Greek trade. What they imported, exported, the major and minor routes they took, their mode of transportation, who traded with whom between the states, who they traded with outside of Greece, and the hardships they faced."

By now everyone was listening to Percy, most were taking notes on their laptops, and some were rolling their eyes or trying to keep their eyes open. Percy spotted some of them and opened his drawer without stopping his lecture. The students on the front row heard the opening of the drawer and smiled as Percy took out a box of eraser caps. He looked at Stella, who took a break from coloring and was watching with interest. Percy winked at Stella and took aim at a sleeping student in the center of the class. He then threw it with so much preciseness that it hit the student directly between the eyes, where the nook of his nose was. The student jumped up in surprise, causing the rest of the class to laugh at him. This happened while Percy was still talking about the crops Athenians grew, and he suddenly stopped when the student jumped out of his seat. He looked at the student and asked, "Mr. Blake is there a problem? Why are you standing?"

Mr. Blake was looking around, alarm, and said with much panic, "Something hit me on my nose!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "And that's the reason why you're disrupting my class?"

Mr. Blake touched his nose and said, "No, Mr. Jackson, I'm sorry."

Percy looked back at his lesson plans and said, "That's alright, sit back down and pay attention."

(Time skip 2:00)

By now Stella has taking a nap on Percy's chair for four hours, and he was reading the administration's letter to him regarding his teaching style. He closed his eyes due to the difficulty of reading the letter because the letters kept shifting to Greek or Latin symbols. Halfway to finishing the letter, he felt such overwhelming power and aura from multiple source that his head snapped up. He was leaning on the whiteboard at the time, and when he looked up to see his students piling in. Suddenly, this group of extremely attractive, gorgeous, and fit people walked in. They walked in with such, confidence and grace, that it was difficult to look away. Among the group was a familiar face with straight brown hair and stormy grey eyes. They all dropped a similar looking note from the administration office on Percy's desk, not noticing the small child sleeping, and took a seat in the center of the class. Percy took the notes from his desk and looked at them unbelievably. He picked up his class phone and when the other person picked up, he whispered, "Thirteen new students in the middle of the semester? Are you kidding?"

"No, Mr. Jackson, we're serious, we were hoping you'd be alright with it."

Percy gripped the phone harder, and some people could have heard it crack, "Oh yes, I'm absolutely thrilled with it, actually I only called just to make sure you were not, in fact messing with me. Have a wonderful day."

He placed the phone, down before the other person can reply, and his students were attempting to keep themselves from laughing. Stella woke up from all the the noise and she sat up. Everyone became silent and Percy said, "Alright people, most of you know my daughter, Stella. She will be joining us for lecture, I don't care if you like it or not, you can leave and I'll see you on the day of your exam. Now, onto Greek trade."

Then, a hand raised from one of Percy's students, Percy nodded at him and he said, "Mr. Jackson, can't you just tell us some stories about the myths of Ancient Greece, I mean, your daughter is here, I'm sure she'd rather hear about stories than trade."

Percy looked at him with a mocking look in his eyes and asked, "Mr. Howard, what class did you sign up for?"

Every student looked at him and he asked, "What?"

By now, Percy was leaning at the edge of his desk, with his arms crossed, "What class are you in right now, what class did you sign up for?"

Mr. Howard looked around to his classmates and said, "Uhmm, Greek and Roman history?"

Percy gave a small nod and said, "So what was wrong with your request?"

He shrugged and said, "Uhhh, I don't know."

Percy then looked at him and said, "See Mr. Howard, myths are stories, they are based on people's minds and memories. They are not reliable. Not like let's say trade, agriculture, clothing, hierarchies, or anything else we talk about in this class. There are actual evidence that support them. Granted, myths do play an important factor to the lives of Ancients civilizations, and we will talk about their importance some other day. But I will not spend an entire lecture, telling you myths."

Mr. Howard did not want to let go of the matter and said, "Why?"

Percy sighed and said, "Because, myths are complicated."

"How?"

"Because it depends on what you want its impact to be, what your story's moral is, and who you want to be hated or loved."

"What?"

"Myths often have different versions. And I think that what plays a major role in it is because some people wanted the gods to be removed by making them seem cruel, while others wanted to show the flaw of humanity and how the gods set things right, others want their fellow people to have some humbleness, and what ever the case is, the myths that you tell are the ones that end in your favor."

"Like what stories?"

Percy raised an eyebrow at him, while the rest of his classmates had a look of disbelief, "Well there's the birth of the smith god Hephaestus. Some people say his mother threw him from Mount Olympus, some people say his father. Then there's the story of Orion, some people say that he became so obsessed with hunting that he wanted to kill every animal on the planet, and that Gaea sent a giant scorpion to kill him so that he wouldn't accomplish his mission to sate his bloodlust. Others say that Apollo tricked his sister, Artemis, into killing Orion due to his protectiveness because she became blind to Orion's despicable actions, due to his great hunting abilities. Then there's Theseus, some claim that he was a jerk who used and left Ariadne, while others claim he was manipulated by Dionysus into leaving her so that Dionysus can comfort her and make her his. Then there's Medusa."

Percy smiled a little, slightly glanced at Poseidon, then looked back at Mr. Howard, "Some say that she was this beautiful attendant of Athena who fell in love with the god Poseidon, and that they disgraced Athena's temple by basically having sex there and that's why Athena cursed her, because she disgraced her temple. While others claim that Medusa was a faithful, and loyal servant of Athena's, that just had the misfortune of being so beautiful, that she attracted the attention of some gods, and even though she refused them, one god just couldn't take it, and forced himself on her, and that she went to Athena's temple in hopes that her patron would protect her. But instead of protecting her, her own mistress turned her back on her, and even went as far as punishing her for a crime she did not commit."

Percy eyes slightly darkened as he stared off to space, he said to no one in particular, "Then there's the great Heracles. Or Hercules as most of you know him. The mighty son of Zeus. The one so great that the gods made him a god. People say that he was this great, kind-hearted hero who was so great that he accomplished the twelve for his redemption by himself, no help whatsoever. Well others say that he's nothing but meat head."

Percy's eyes scanned the room and while his students were looking at him intently, fascinated with what he was saying. Most gods looked less than amused about what he said, "Anyways, that's why I don't tell stories to my students, because no one actually knows what happened except for the gods themselves. I mean, if you could get a hold of them, do ask them what actually happened. Who even knows if they exist, or if the stories actually happened"

And while the rest of his class laughed, the gods just stared at him.

(Time skip, end of class)

The students were all exiting the class except for fourteen "people" as Percy gave a box of apple juice to Stella, when the last of his students left the class, he placed a pair of noise cancelling headphones on Stella and played a disney movie on his phone for her to watch. He did a mock bow to the gods and said, "Milords and ladies, what a pleasant surprise."

The six oldest gods shifted to an older form and Zeus said, "Have you lost your mind? What the Hades was that about boy?"

Percy shrugged and said, "It was my answer to my student's question, Lord Zeus. Why? Do you all feel offended?"

Ares growled at Percy and said, "I should kill you for speaking about us like that, Jackson. And I should beat you to a pulp for speaking to us like that."

Percy had a slight smirk and said, "It was a vague answer to a stupid question. Nothing more than just a way to stall class, I wouldn't worry about it, those students forget half of the things I say and have to refer to their notes just to pass this class. Plus, they have "too" much going on in their lives to worry about something like this."

Poseidon looked at his son and then the rest of the council and said, "Forget what Percy said, it doesn't matter anymore."

Zeus looked at him in an incredulous way and said, "Your own son disgraced your name and you telling us to forget it."

Poseidon shrugged and said, "I know the truth, and so does he. And he never actually said what happened, only the possibilities."

Before Zeus can retort, Percy said, "Milords and ladies, moving on from this subject, I know you didn't come here to visit me. Nonetheless, argue to me about a topic I discussed. Why are you here? Why are you all here?"

By now Stella was wondering why they were still there and looked up, she glanced at the people around the room and smiled widely when she saw Poseidon. She gave him an enthusiastic wave and jumped off of Percy's chair with the phone still in her hand and the headphones still on her head. Everyone stopped talking and watched as Stella walk towards Poseidon and sat on his lap. She then continued on with her movie. Zeus narrowed his eyes at the child and said, "I was not aware you had a child."

Without taking his eyes off of Stella, Percy said, "I do, four years old."

Suddenly, Hera talked and said, "But she's not your actual daughter, is she. Your blood does not run through her veins."

Everyone looked at Percy and he said, "Her blood is red, as is mine. It's the same to me. She is my daughter, no one else's. She is a child of the sea."

Zeus spoke up and said, "Then I suggest that if you want her to live, you come back to the camp."

Percy looked at him with a stoic face and asked, "Are you threatening my daughter?"

Hestia cutted in before anyone can say something, "No, dear nephew, but there are actual threats to you and Stella. And the only way to ensure her safety is to join us again in defeating to threat that will come to Olympus."

Percy gave a Hestia a sincere smiled before his face turned serious again, "So what's the next major prophecy? "

Apollo spoke up: "_An ancient evil will return_

_With this, strings shall burn_

_His heart filled with hate_

_Darkness greater, only blood will sate_

_The hero must come back_

_He and others must prepare for the attacks_

_Driven by love he will save the world_

_With his choice, Olympus' fate will be furled."_

Percy smiled like he was in disbelief and shook his head, he muttered, "Unbelievable."

He then looked at the gods and said, "You know, you guys move a little slow."

Poseidon took his attention away from Sophie and asked, "What do you mean?"

Percy said, "Well last night I had this dream, you guys know what happens in demigod dreams right? Well yeah, so I had this dream, where I was in this familiar dark place where an ancient and haunting voice proposed to me, 'Join me

and you will get your revenge, and your child will be safe.' Then I woke up."

The gods looked alarmed and Percy said, "I know, creepy huh?"

Percy then tilted his head and said, "So tell me this, what makes your offer better than theirs, you both claim that you can protect my daughter, so why should I join this side, rather than the other?"

Are scoffed, "You think you can trust them?"

Percy scoffed, "And what makes you think you're all so trustworthy? For the first war I fought for you guys, we had a deal that you were going to release all the peaceful titans from their prisons. Then what do I find when I escape Tartarus? Calypso was never released."

Everyone was silenced by that and Poseidon, without looking up from watching the movie with Stella said, "You're going to help us because we're family, son. And no matter what you do, your loyalty to Olympus, to your friends, and to your family will always overweigh the mistakes anyone did to you or the bribe anyone offers you. And you're going to help us because you know as well as I that Stella will have a better future in a world ruled by us, and more than anything, if your loyalty does not make you help us, your love for Stella will."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Poseidon, "You're quite confident aren't you?"

Poseidon smiled a knowing smiled and tapped Stella on the shoulder. Stella paused the movie, took off her headphones, and looked at Poseidon expectantly, he said, " Can you tell your daddy to help Grandpa with his problem? Please?"

Stella nodded and looked at Percy, "Daddy, help Grandpa."

Percy looked at the gods, who were just watching the interaction, "I'll think about it, sweetie."

Then he muttered, "Or not. Just saying, might forget about it."

Stella narrowed her eyes at Percy, "Daddy, you will help Grandpa."

Percy scrunched his face, "Okay fine."

Poseidon smiled at Stella, "Thank you, Stella."

She smiled at Poseidon, then resumed with her movie. Percy looked at Zeus and asked, "Was it necessary to bring the Olympian council here? Like seriously, did you think I was going to make a run for it? Or that I was going to fight you?"

Percy looked like he was trying to hide a smile, yet there was a knowing look in his eyes, Zeus said firmly, "No, as if you could."

Percy shrugged and walked around his desk to seat on his chair, "Good, now that we've established that I will help, and that I'm not going to do anything crazy, you can dismiss them. They look like my students on a Friday. Sleepy and ready to get out of here."

And much to Percy's word, the other gods who were not actively participating were only halfway listening. Some were doing what they usually did during council meetings. Percy chuckled and shook his head, "The rest don't need to be here nor do they want to be here, set them free, but we still need to talk about the conditions about my return."

Energy crackled around Zeus and he boomed, "You dare order me, boy?"

Percy spun his chair, and when he wasn't facing the gods, he rolled his eyes. When he returned to his former position, he said, "I would never dream of doing so, Lord Uncle, just a mere suggestion from a lowly demigod."

Poseidon sent a warning look to Percy, and turned to Zeus, "Peace, brother, let the others go so that they may return to their duties."

Zeus waved his hand and said, "All of you have my permission to leave."

Without a second thought, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and Demeter left. Hermes stood up, with his phone in his hand and said, "We should catch up next time Percy."

Percy sent a wave to him as George and Martha came slytherin out, they yelled out a hi to Percy before Hermes poofed out. Ares sent a menacing glare to Percy, "Next time, Punk."

He then grabbed Aphrodite's hand, who winked at Percy, before the two poofed out. Apollo stood up, and took the earbuds off of his ears, "Hey, Percy, bro, we should hang next time."

Percy nodded and said, "Sure why not."

"Percy my good bro

Off to save the world again

See you next time bro."

Percy chuckled and said, "Oh and Apollo, Mr. Sunspot? Really?"

Apollo smiled and said, "It's not like your name is remarkable either Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever Mr. Sunspot."

Apollo flashed out, and the ones who remained was the five eldest gods, Artemis, and Athena. Artemis just stared at Stella, and after a second or two, she flashed out and without a word. Athena gave a nod to Percy and said, "Perseus."

Percy nodded back and said, "Lady Athena."

Percy looked at the remaining gods and said, "And then there were six. Tell me, how have my Aunts and Uncles been the past few years?"

The other gods were less tense and Zeus said, "Perseus, stop being complicated."

Percy leaned on his chair and said, "Life is complicated Uncle, if it weren't, you guys wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be facing my third major prophecy."

There was a moment of silence, before Percy said, "We'll all catch up some other time, I have a feeling I'll see you all more often than not, but onto my conditions."

Zeus made a gesture for Percy to go on, "No one will ask about Stella. Nothing at all. Nor will anyone talk about her parentage. I'm her father and that's that."

Hera raised an eyebrow, "She doesn't know?"

"She's four."

Hera shrugged and Percy continued, "If Stella ever gets hurt, by anything, or anyone, I'm leaving and taking her somewhere safer."

Zeus spoke, "You believe there is a safer place for your daughter than Camp Olympus? A camp full of demigods born to battle monsters?"

Without blinking, Percy said, "Of course I do. If anything, I'm being a bad father by just bringing Stella to a place filled with demigods. At least when it's only the two of us, my necklace suppresses everything so that I don't attract monsters. In a place with hundreds or thousands or demigods, it's almost like a fire signal to monsters."

Zeus nodded, "Fair enough. But you and your daughter will live in Camp Olympus, you already know that, right?"

Percy nodded, "I assumed as much, I want to be able to leave whenever I want."

Zeus contemplated it, "You must take someone with you."

Percy asked, "You don't trust me?"

"Enough that I believe you won't turn against us, but it's the enemy I am worried about, if they take you, then they have you against us, we'll have none of that."

"You don't believe I can protect myself?"

"You've been gone for ten years, you haven't been training, and you're like what, thirty?"

Percy had a look of disbelief on his face, "First of all, I'm twenty-eight, that's not old, have you checked your birth certificate lately, huh Uncle? Oh wait, birth certificates didn't exist when you were born. You're older than my oldest ancestor. So yeah, and second of all, a warrior never forgets."

Zeus had a stern face and said, "My decision is final, you will not leave the Camp without a chaperone."

Percy looked at him stubbornly and said, "Fine, doesn't mean I have to like it."

Zeus said, "Also, you have to make sure the heroes are prepared for the war."

Percy looked surprised, "You just said that you doubted my abilities as a warrior, they've had more training than I had for a day, never mind ten years."

Zeus looked smug, "You said a warrior never forgets."

"True. Have you told them yet?"

Zeus shook his head, "No, we will tell them when you arrive."

An idea popped in Percy's head and he said, "Oh before I forget, if you want me to help train them, I can do whatever I want."

"You already do."

Percy thought about, "Alright, that's true. And just wondering, you know I hate your son, right?"

Zeus shrugged and said, "Well he isn't exactly a favorite among gods."

Percy let out a sarcastic laugh, "Well he certainly is a favorite among demigods, and you let him be immortal."

Hera scoffed, while Zeus said, "You will deal with it when you get to camp."

Percy shook his head, "I expected as much."

Zeus stood up, "Enough requests Perseus, I will see you at camp tomorrow. Be there by then, or I will have you hunted down."

He grabbed Hera's hand, and with a strike of lightning, they were gone, leaving the smell of burned chairs in the air. Percy had a look of disbelief and gestured towards the burned chairs, "Are you kidding me?"

Hestia snapped her fingers, and the chairs were repaired. Hestia walked up to Percy and gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead, "My favorite nephew should visit and talk to me more."

Percy smiled and said, "Yes Auntie Hestia."

Then Hestia slapped Percy at the side of the head and said, "And my nephew shouldn't hide his daughter from me."

Percy rubbed the spot Hestia slapped and said, "Yes Auntie Hestia, I'm sorry."

Hestia patted Percy's cheek and said, "Well, we'll make up the time."

She then walked to Stella, who looked up from the movie and smiled at Hestia. Hestia kissed Stella's forehead, and disappeared among flames, that miraculously didn't burn anything. Stella looked at the spot Hestia stood in in amazement, before losing interest and going back to her movie. Hades stood up and said, "Take care of yourself Nephew, and your child. Also, if you could bathe Cerberus and Mrs. O'Leary, it would help make my palace smell less like a dog."

Percy chuckled, "I think about it Uncle."

Hades was swallowed by shadows and Poseidon looked at Percy, "You're taking this better than I expected."

Percy looked outside his window, "There's a part of me that's furious that all of you demand my help after ignoring me. But part of me can't let my friends or you die. Plus, if anything ever happens to me, because the fates know that I can never escape the life of a demigod, it's better for Stella to be protected by others. Because even if most demigods don't recognize me anymore, I know my friends will take care of her."

Poseidon patted Stella's head and said, "Don't talk like that son, Stella would be devastated and furious if you leave her."

Percy looked at Stella, "She's my reason for living."

Poseidon smiled and said, "I know."

Percy packed up his and Stella's stuff, "Wanna come with us? Stella and I are going out for Thai."

Poseidon carried Stella, "Sure, I'm starving."

Author's Note: Hey people, I'm still alive. I'm sorry for being gone for a few months, but I'm back. So here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it. Tell me how it went. Thank you for your patience and staying with me. Til next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not mine

The Next Day (Percy POV)

It was 5:30 and the sun hasn't rose yet. I watched the cars below drive by as I leaned against the wall. Stella was still sleeping so the only noise that could be heard were the cars speeding away on the street. I drank a warm cup of black coffee as hundreds of thoughts ran through my head like, why me? Of the hundreds and thousands of demigods that want to be a mighty hero, why would the fates be so gracious to me that I get not one, not two, but three major prophecies. And now I brought Stella into this. The last thing I ever wanted was to bring her to a life as miserable as mine. I wanted her to be happy with a life she chooses, not a life chosen for her. But what else can I do? I don't help them, and Stella will grow in a world of darkness. But if I do help them, then Stella might have a shot at a life she can be happy with, but at the price of being exposed to a world I never wanted her to be part of. Which one makes me a more horrible father?

I looked at my watch and decided that it was time to go. I placed the coffee mug on the window ledge and picked up my duffel bag by the door. I walked to Stella's room and dropped my bag by her door. Her room was dark, but her night light that was tiny lights on her ceiling that gave off the impression of stars gave enough light that I made my way to her bed. I carefully picked her up from the bed and she automatically wrapped her arms around my neck. I combed her soft and dark curls through my fingers and kissed her cheek, I swayed left and right slowly. I asked quietly, "Are you still sleepy?"

I felt her nod slowly and I asked, "Are you ready to go to the place grandpa talked about yesterday?"

She nodded yet again and I asked, "Is your stuff all ready?"

"Mmm."

I kissed the top of her head and said, "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we're there."

I kissed the top of her head and grabbed my black duffel bag and her blue one, before leaving the room. I checked to see if I had my keys in the pockets of my sweatpants and headed out the door when I was certain that it was. I headed to my car and once I was there, I placed the bags in one of the passenger seats and buckled in Stella in her booster seat. I placed a blanket on her a closed the door as quietly as I could. I got inside the car and began the journey towards my daughter's salvation.

(Time skip 6:30 a.m.) Near Camp Olympus (Percy POV)

We were about ten miles from the entrance of the camp and all I see is green. Trees, grasses, fruits, and flowers everywhere, Grover has been doing a good job recovering the forests from the war. The sun just rose and along with it, Stella. She asked, "Daddy, why do we have to stay at the place Grandpa said? I don't want to go there."

Me too. "Cause Stella, Grandpa need our help, the people with Grandpa yesterday needs our help and so we need to stay with them. Is that alright with you?"

"I go where you go Daddy."

I smiled at that and said quietly, "And I'll do everything to have you safe and happy."

I turned left and pulled up my car behind the trees to hide it from plain sight, "We're here Stella."

I looked back to see Stella. She was looking around from her booster seat and asked, "Daddy are we living in trees?"

I chuckled and said, "No Little Star, the camp is a little farther from here, but we should walk just to make sure no one tries to take the car."

"Okay Daddy."

I got out of the car and unbuckled Stella from her seat, I placed her outside the car and grabbed the bags. I place one on my shoulder and held one in my hand. I closed the door and locked the car. Stella grabbed my hand and we started walking towards Thalia's tree. There was a moment of silence before I broke it. It was time to tell Stella the truth about the world we live in. I was swinging her hand and asked, "Stella, do you know remember the stories I would tell you sometimes when you go to sleep?"

She looked at me and asked, "Which ones Daddy?"

"About mythology, both Greek and Roman, like how the six eldest gods defeated their father to stop his tyranny, how most of the gods and goddesses were born, the tale of Romulus and Remus, The Odyssey, those stories."

She nodded, "Why Daddy?"

I stopped walking and kneeled down to her height, I dropped the bags as she turned to look at me and I said, "Stella, those stories are not stories, they're, everything I told you about they're real, Grandpa Poseidon is the actual god of the seas, and those people in my classroom last night, they were the Olympian gods. The reason they're asking for my help is because someone really bad is trying to kill them, and no matter what, I can't let that happen, they are the reason why the world is how it is, and if I let them die, I don't know if there will be a future, and I can't let that happen."

Stella was quiet for a second, then she placed a tiny hand on my cheek, "Are you going to be okay Daddy?"

I gave her a tiny smile and I looked at the ground. I don't know, but you will be, even if I have to sacrifice the whole world, as long as you're okay. I looked back up to see her dark eyes staring at me intently, I took her hand from my cheek and said, "As long as you're okay, I will be too."

I picked the bags back up and we started walking again. Stella asked, "Daddy, if Grandpa is a god, can I have a pony?"

I smiled, "Why of course you can little star. If you want, you can have grandpa make you a special one with different colors."

She smiled enthusiastically and asked, "Really?"

"Yup. If you want, ask for a Pegasus."

Stella's eyes shone like stars and her youthful innocence gave me the reassurance that I was doing the right thing. We reached Thalia's tree, and there we saw the Golden Fleece shining brightly like the sun. The mechanic dragon was lying down on its belly as it watched us with curious eyes, there was a flash of recognition in its eyes before it rose from its position and walked over to Stella and I. Stella watched the dragon with curious eyes and something else I couldn't identify, and as we met dragon, it bowed its head, and I petted him, "How you holding up old friend?"

Peleus gave a big huff and went back to lying down beside the tree. Stella and I stood beside the tree, which overlooked the entire camp, and we watched in peace as the wind blew gently, causing the trees to sing with it. Stella said, "Daddy, it's beautiful."

The camp is beautiful, no traces of war or battle can be seen, the camp was now bigger, and had a mixture of both Greek and roman architecture, "It is, isn't it?"

We stayed like that for who knows how long, and just watched with contentment. Stella broke the silence, "Daddy, why is there no one here?"

Bewildered, I looked around to see that what Stella said was true. The camp almost looked deserted. I looked at the sky to see that the sun has rose, then I looked at my watch to see that it was already 7:00 a.m., "Maybe they're still asleep Stella."

Though they shouldn't, they should be training, "Let's walk around sweetie. But first, let's drop off our bags in our cabin."

Stella raised her hand towards me, and I grabbed it before we started walking. We passed through the strawberry fields, the sweet smell of the fruit lingered in the air, and I picked two ripe ones, before handing one to Stella and popping the other one in my mouth, I winked at her as I chewed on my strawberry, and waited as its sweet juices flowed down my tongue. We passed through the volleyball courts and the area for arts and crafts, and as Stella observed, it was empty. We passed through the canoe lake, and there I saw a blue girl, fixing the canoes and removing any trash. We walked over to her and I said, "Excuse me."

She turned around, startled, and suddenly, her cheeks began to turn a darker blue, she bowed and said, "Lord Perseus."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "No need to bow or call me lord, naiad. I am not a god."

The naiad looked up, still blushing and said, "But, milord, you're the son of the sea god, and the savior of Olympus."

I shook my head, "Never mind that, call me Percy."

Her cheeks turned darker, "As you wish, Percy."

I looked at Stella, and she was watching the naiad with interest, "What is your name, naiad?"

"Agnatha, Percy."

I nodded and asked, "Where are the rest of the campers, Agnatha?"

She looked at me and said, "Most of the campers don't rise till noon, Percy. Most of them stay awake through the night and sleep in the morning."

I shook my head, idiots, "Alright, thank you Agnatha. We'll see you around."

Stella gave her a nod, and we headed towards the cabins. We got to the Poseidon cabin, and I pause in front of the door. I looked at it. This place hasn't been my home for a long time, and now I'm entrusting my daughter's life with it. I took one large breath, the Stella asked, "Daddy, are we going in?"

I reluctantly nodded and Stella opened the door. We stepped in, and the room was bright with sunlight. I let go of Stella's hand, and she began wandering. I dropped the bags near the door, and I did the same. The cabin changed much than when I was twelve. Now there were fewer beds, only four, rather than the former twelve. The marble fountain was at the farther end of the cabin and possessed complicated designs of the sea, with what seemed to be a trident stuck on a rock as the centerpiece. I looked around and the walls were painted with what seemed to be feats of my father, half-brothers, and myself. It was a painting of the giant war, when I faced Gaia. I turned my head and looked at the other parts of the cabin. Now, since most the bed were gone, there was a mini living room complete with a couch, television, coffee table, and gaming systems. I looked at the ceiling and nodded in both appreciation and approval. The roof for the most part was glass, so the sun came in the cabin without any problems, and I believe that during night, you could clearly see the stars while you lie down. I kept looking around, when I saw what seemed to be an Ipad on the wall. I walked towards it, and under further inspection, I realized it was a control panel for the whole room, including the roof, to adjust it, and shut it off completely. There was also a mini kitchen complete with a fridge, a pantry, a small table, and two chairs.

Stella was sitting on one of the beds and asked, "Daddy, can I change clothes?"

I nodded and walked towards her bag, I took out a black shirt that said Daddy's Little girl, and gave her some soccer sweats. She got them from me, and as she was heading to the bathroom, she said, "Thank you Daddy."

I looked at what I was wearing and decided it was fine. I wore a pair of grey sweats and a white shirt. Stella came out quickly and I went to the refrigerator. I took out a water bottle and after taking a sip, I gave it to Stella. I took an apple from the kitchen, and using a pocket knife I always keep with me, I sliced it in half and gave one half to Stella. I placed the pocket knife back in my pocket and said, "Let's go to the stables Stella, I have someone for you to meet."

I grabbed a few sugar cubes from the kitchen and another apple, and walked out. Stella walked beside me, and as we walked, she observed everything intensely. When we got to the stables, the pegasuses started whispering to each other, _that's him right? Lord Poseidon's son. Who's the tiny human? Why is he here._ Things like that, I kept walking until I reached the pegasus I was looking for, and without surprise, I see that he was sleeping. I threw the apple close to his nose, and suddenly, it began moving in a sniffing action. Without opening his eyes, he obtained the apple and began chomping on it. He mumbled, "Mmm, good."

I shook my head and Stella was on her tippy toes to see Blackjack. I carried her and said, "Blackjack, get up."

He let out a neigh and without opening his eyes, he mumbled, "Stupid human, go away."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Blackjack I can hear you. And if you don't get up, I'm throwing the sugar cubes away."

He sprang up comically and yelled, "_Boss ya back. And you brought me food."_

I smiled and said, "Of course I did, and if I didn't bring you food, you would have eaten my pants."

He snorted and said, "_I ain't no goat, boss. I'm a beautiful, and fast pegasus. And you will not believe how the past years have gone. I'm telling you boss, these idiots don't know anything about pegasuses. Now give me them sugar cubes."_

I tossed the cubes to him and asked, "Oh yeah? What has happened?"

Blackjack basically inhaled the sugar cubes, and rolled his eyes, "_These idiots kept trying to race us when you disappeared boss. I mean yeah, us pegasuses like racing with each other, but they ain't giving us any benefits. NOT EVEN A SNACK. Then we got tired of them, but they would try to force us. So we stopped giving anyone rides. And when they come close to us, we kick them all the way to Olympus."_

I frowned, what the Hades, "What did Chiron and Lupa or any of the camp superiors say?"

He scoffed and said, "_They tried to help, but that one fat camper who the campers listen to, he was the one encouraging the campers. It's horrible boss, he took over the camp and those dumb campers might as well be sheeps."_

I shook my head and said, "I'll see what I can do, Blackjack. But besides that, I want you to meet someone special."

I turned to Stella and said, "Blackjack, this is my daughter Stella."

Blackjack's eyes widened, and his tongue rolled out of his mouth, "_Boss you got a daughter?"_

I nodded and said, "Blackjack, I trust that you will help me protect her."

Blackjack shook his head as if to wake himself up, then nodded, "_Sure boss."_

He looked at Stella and said, "_Hi tiny lady boss."_

They stared at each other for a few seconds and I said, "Stella, Blackjack says hi."

Stella smiled and waved her hand, "Hello."

Blackjack looked at me and asked, "_Boss, she can't hear me?"_

I shook my head and said, "No, leave it at that."

Blackjack nodded, understanding and I looked at Stella, "Stella, Blackjack here will protect you, he's your friend."

Stella smiled at Blackjack and said, "Thank you, pretty horsey."

Blackjack nodded and said, "_Boss, ya daughter smart. She knows I'm beautiful."_

I chuckled and said, "We'll see you around Blackjack, Stella and I are going to walk around."

"_See ya boss, bring me back some food, will ya?"_

"Sure thing."

Stella waved at Blackjack and said, "Bye Blackjack."

Blackjack neighed at her and I put her down as we started walking out of the stables. Stella began skipping out, and I asked, "So, what do you want for your pegasus?"

"Daddy, I want a grey one with shiny fur. And I want a fast horsey. Can I have that Daddy? Pleasssee?"

I gave her a thoughtful look and said, "I think we can force grandpa into doing that."

I winked at Stella and she gave me a toothy grin, I said, "Now first let's go to the armory, then the arena, the Zeus' fist, the woods, the climbing wall, and then the beach. Sounds like a plan?"

Stella gave a look of contemplation and said, "That's okay, Daddy. But when do we eat?"

I began stroking my chin and jokingly mumbled, "Monday, Tuesday, well maybe Wednesday-"

"Daddy!"

I chuckled and said, "I'm kidding, Little Star, we'll eat after we tour this camp. Maybe by then some people will be awake and I can introduce you to some people."

She pouted adorably, "Okay, but I want ice cream after."

I raised an eyebrow, "Can I have some?"

"No," She stuck her tongue out at me and began running to an unknown direction. I smiled, amused, and said, "Where you running to? You don't know where you're going!"

I heard her giggle, then I started chasing after her.

(3rd Person POV)

It was noon in Camp Olympus, the demigods were having lunch in the remade and larger mess hall, each demigod in their respective parents' tables. Yet in each table, it was if those who were in the opposite pantheon was waiting for the other to mess up. The camp's peace lay on an uneasy balance, sure they fought along each other during the second gigantomachy, but years of feud against each other will not disappear just because of one war. Especially the way they are ruled, the once demigods turned gods rarely visit the camps except for the minor goddess of wisdom, and when they do it was to visit the older campers. And the half-immortal campers that were assigned train the campers were only able to do so on less than half of the camp, mostly the ones who were there on both wars and the younger ones, those who were nine and below, because the others only follow Anthony Julius Sky, the son of Zeus. Well that's for the Greek campers, for the Roman campers, the ones who followed Octavian's orders now leech on to Anthony, while those loyal to Reyna follow her and the the other half-immortals.

Chiron sat at the head table with Dionysus and the other half immortals, and Anthony, who with much protest by him and his followers on his behalf, got him a seat on the head table. The hunters of Artemis/Diana were also here, now they had a better relationship with each other since they did not care about where their sisters came, only that they were there, loyal, and true.

Suddenly, there was a strike of lightning by the sacrificial fire and the Olympian gods along with demigods turned gods appeared. Poseidon had an amused look on his face while the other Olympians other than Artemis were scowling or had a disappointed look on their face. The demigods were quickly on their feet and bowing to the gods. Zeus waved his hand and the demigods rose. Chiron trotted up to the gods, "My lords and ladies to what do we owe the pleasure?"

The scowling Zeus said, "Tell me Chiron, when you receive a new camper, do you notice at all?"

Chiron gave a look of bewilderment and said, "Why, of course, Lord Zeus. Usually, the camp is swarming with campers that will notice anyone out of the ordinary. Also, the satyrs usually bring the newly recruited demigods to the big house for the briefing."

The demigods eating their lunch watched with interest at the scene unfolding. Without changing his facial expression, he let out a, "Hmm."

Suddenly, Anthony stood up from his chair and walked towards the gods, "What's the problem, father? Did old horse ass mess up again?"

Anthony was smirking as he looked at Chiron. Zeus turned his eyes from Chiron and looked at Anthony emotionlessly, "No, you all did. Hundreds of you, and no one noticed him walking around the camp. He wasn't even trying to hide, but no one noticed."

Anthony raised an eyebrow, not even fazed by what Zeus said, "So what? Someone unmemorable went in camp, what's the big deal?"

Some rolled their eyes, while some nodded in approval at what Anthony said. Zeus decided to ignore his son and said, "Artemis."

Artemis stepped forward and said, "Phoebe, report."

A beefy and huge, gingered hair girl stepped up from Artemis' table and gave a bow to her, "Milady, the male was spotted at approximately 7:15 walking around the cabins. At 7:45, he was seen in the stables, and since then he has went to all the places in this camp with the exception of the mess hall, showers, and the amphitheater."

Artemis gave her a nod and Phoebe sat back down. Thalia raised an eyebrow at her mistress. She wasn't aware of what Artemis was talking about, and she was the lieutenant. Artemis gave her a look saying she will explain later, and Anthony scoffed, "The virgins seem to have everything under control, Dad. Relax."

Artemis glared at him, and he flinched. Zeus shook his head and said, "That's not the point. The point is that all of you are supposed to be warriors. All of you are supposed to be prepared for anything, but what, you sleep till noon, and you live like there's no danger included in your lives."

Anthony scoffed, "Nothing can harm me."

As Zeus was about to yell at Anthony, Jason cutted in, "Dad, not to be rude or anything. But why do you need us for this? Who are you even talking about?"

Before Zeus can respond, a voice interrupted from out of nowhere, "They would be talking about me, Jason."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and saw a man with a child entering the mess hall, opposite where the gods stood. With a confused and surprised expression, Jason said, "Percy?"

Without pausing, Percy went to the empty table reserved for Poseidon's children and lifted Stella up on the seat. A nymph quickly came and set two plates filled with food on the table. Percy smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

She blushed, and quickly moved away. Percy faced the crowd that was watching him and smiled sarcastically at Jason, "Well, unless you know another devilishly handsome demigod son of Poseidon, then that would be correct."

People stared at him, some wondering who he was, and some not believing that he was actually here. Poseidon looked around, then happily walked over his table and sat down, "Hi Stella, what do you think of the camp?"

Stella was eating the mashed potatoes on her plate when she hugged Poseidon, "It's pretty, but I don't want to be here. Grandpa, can you make me a pretty horsey with shiny and grey fur?"

Percy was chuckling, when Jason spoke up, turning him away from Stella and Poseidon's conversation, "Where have you been Percy? And why are you here?"

Percy raised an eyebrow and said, "Well if you don't want me to be here, I guess I can go-"

Zeus growled, "Perseus."

Perseus raised his hands in mock surrender and said, "Kidding, Uncle. You're a little grumpy this morning, aren't you."

Percy then looked at his wristwatch and said, "Oh wait, but it's afternoon. My bad."

Zeus narrowed his eyes at the cheeky demigod, but before he could say anything, Anthony said, "Well, well, well, look who came crawling back. What happened Jackson? Real world was too tough? Couldn't handle it? You're quite pathetic. But since I am merciful, if you beg on your knees I might consider letting you back in my camp."

There was a tense moment as everyone watched to see the expressionless demigod. Suddenly, the said demigod began laughing hysterically, everyone watched him as if he was crazy, except Stella, who saw Percy laughing, and decided to laugh with him just cause. Poseidon raised an eyebrow, and Percy turned to Stella and rubbed her head. His laughing abruptly stopped and there was a cold look in his eyes as he turned back to Anthony, " Pathetic? You're supposed to be like what? Twenty something years old? You haven't finished high school. You haven't held a job your entire life. Your father is basically funding everything you do. In technicality you live under your father's house. Your biggest accomplishment is gaining immortality from the golden apple, and even that you had to have the help of like what? Twenty people? And your friends, followers, whatever you want to call them, are a bunch of teenagers trying their best to be part of the "popular" crowd. You're the equivalent of a pathetic old high school quarterback who was never able to let go of his glory days and in turn, tries to keep forcing his company on a bunch of teenagers who don't know crap."

Anthony's followers were watching Percy wide-eyed, shocked at what he said, while the other part of camp were snickering and trying to hide the laughter. Poseidon didn't even bother trying to hide it as his booming laugh was heard throughout the mess. Most gods were chuckling, while Hera had this amused sparkle in her eye that made it seem like she was going hug Percy for shaming Zeus' bastard. Percy wasn't even laughing, and he just sat down on the bench of Poseidon's table, facing the gods. Anthony was red with anger and yelled, "YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHI-"

Percy stood straight up, he glared at Anthony so menacingly, that anyone who saw shivered in fright. In a calm, yet deadly voice, he said, "If you ever cuss in front of my child. If you even try to utter one with her in hearing range, I will rip out your tongue with my bare hands, and you will spend the rest of your pathetic immortal life without being able to speak. Well, that is if you're able to live that long."

Before Anthony could retaliate, Jason said, "What do you mean Percy? Why wouldn't he be living that long?"

Percy took a deep breath and looked at Jason lazily before turning to Zeus, "Uncle, you want to take it from here? I know we've been interrupting you since awhile ago."

Zeus glared half-heartedly at Percy, and muttered to himself, "Why do I put up with him?"

Percy sat back down on the bench and began eating with Stella as Zeus made the announcement, "Demigods, war is upon us once more. You must prepare yourselves for battle. The hunters of Artemis will stay in camp and train with you. Also, Perseus her will aid in teaching you how to stay alive."

Anthony screeched, "HIM!? I'm the warrior he is, and even if he tries his entire life, he will never be able to reach the same level I'm on."

Without turning around to look at him, Percy said, "I've fought in two wars. When I was twelve I killed the minotaur, the kindly ones, and medusa. I've fought numerous amounts of monsters. I've fought gods, titans, and primordials-"

Suddenly, Percy sighed, "Why am I doing this. It's pointless. Think what you what. I forgot that I don't care anyways."

Anthony looked like he was going to say something, but Zeus boomed, "I AM THE KING OF GODS. STOP INTERRUPTING ME BEFORE I CAST ALL OF YOU TO TARTARUS!"

Everyone shutted up, and Hera rolled her eyes, Zeus cleared his throat, "Now, Perseus will stay here and you will all listen to him. That is my will, and you will all follow it. The other gods and I will continuously monitor the camp and your progress. Now all of you, go back to your daily activities."

When no one moved, Zeus boomed, "NOW!"

Everyone scrambled to get out, when Zeus said, "Immortal campers, stay."

When the rest of the campers were gone, he turned to the waiting campers and said, "Plan a new training plan for the campers, you need to be prepared. This war is coming, and this camp is not prepared for it."

Percy cleared his throat and said, "If I may, Uncle. Will it be possible for me to see their activities for a few days before doing any changes?"

Zeus stroked his beard before nodding, "Very well, do it quickly."

Percy gave a slight nod and said, "Thank you, Uncle."

Zeus looked at the rest of people standing there and said, "All of you, you're dismissed."

Most of the gods and goddesses walked off to where their children were. Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Artemis, and Hera remained, Thalia was waiting along the others and said, "Milady, is it possible to talk to Percy?"

Artemis nodded and walked off to the rest of the hunters. Hades looked at Nico and said, "I expect you to be back in the Underworld to do the next shift."

Hades looked at Hazel and said, "Take care of yourself, daughter. Visit the Underworld soon."

Hazel smiled at him and said, "Of course Dad."

Hades looked at Percy and gave him a nod, which Percy returned back. Hades was eaten by the shadows, and disappeared. Hera gave Percy a smirk and said, "Perseus, well done."

Percy smirked back and said, "Whatever do you mean, Lady Hera?"

Hera let out a chuckle, before disappearing in a flash. Zeus turned to Percy and said, "Perseus, you know your duty and your boundaries. Do not fail me."

With that, Zeus disappeared with the booming sound of thunder. Anthony, seeing that no one worthy of his presence was there, sneered at Percy, before grabbing Annabeth's hand and heading out. Percy's eyes met Annabeth's and there was a tense moment, as Percy just looked at her emotionlessly, before turning to the rest of the people left and said, "Well, it's been a long time, hasn't it? All of you look the same. Still a bunch of teenagers."

Leo stepped up and looked at Percy up and down, "Well time hasn't been kind to you old man, you aged."

There was a silent moment before everyone began laughing, Percy smiled and said, "Well, my good friend, at least I grew."

Leo turned red as the others began to laugh more. Percy then motioned Stella towards him, and he picked her up, "Guys, this is my daughter, Stella. Stella, these are my friends."

The group waved at Stella and Leo said, "We got alot of catching up to do, bro."

Everyone else nodded, and when Thalia stepped up to Percy, he nervously chuckled, and held up a finger, "Hold up."

He turned to Poseidon, and Poseidon quickly took Stella. Everyone else stepped back from the cousins, and Percy braced himself, as lightning began crackling from Thalia's hand, and she gave him a strong slap on the cheek and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU DISAPPEAR FOR 10 YEARS WITHOUT CONTACT!"

Everyone winced as they saw Percy on the ground, clutching the cheek Thalia slapped. He looked at Thalia and gave her a pained smile. In a tight, strained voice, he said, "Miss you too, Thals."

Author's Note: Hey guys, so updating took mo longer than what I thought it was going to take me, and for that I apologize. I planned on updating more this month, but I got caught up on somethings. But I just want to say thank you to all you awesome people for staying and I'll see you next time. Also, I'm sorry if you feel like the story is going slow, but I don't just want to jump from one event to the other, but yeah. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Any suggestions, opinions, and yeah, tell me. See you next time


	7. Chapter 7

(Third Person POV)

Thalia glared at Percy half-heartedly, "You leave, and this camp goes to the ground. Look at what happened. You let my _dear brother_ control these idiots. You didn't bother to check up on this pathetic camp, Percy. I dedicated. No, we dedicated our life to this camp. All the demigods that died in the last two wars dedicated their lives to this camp. So that demigods like them would have a safe haven from monsters and the cruelty of the outside world. I trusted you to make sure that vision came true and kept living. But instead, this happens."

Percy shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down on the bench. He looked at Thalia as the others watched them. Percy opened his palms in front of him and asked, "What did you want me to do, Thals? Stay here and be miserable? Stay with the people who didn't care about me? Did you want me to come back here when I was trying to make a life for myself? Did you want me to come back here when I was trying to raise my daughter? What?"

Percy stood up and walked to Thalia, "I know what this camp means to you. It means a lot to me too despite everything that happened. I still remember everyone. I still remember everything that happened despite that fact that I tried so hard to forget."

Percy looked at Stella, who was describing vividly the horse that she wanted to Poseidon. Percy said, "But her. She deserves the best the world can offer. She gave me the life I thought I could never have. She gave me normality. Happiness. Am I so horrible that I can't have that?"

Thalia hugged Percy and mumbled, "You're so dramatic."

Percy chuckled and the others laughed, Percy said, "Being related to you, how can I not?"

They separated, and Poseidon walked up to them, "Son, I have to go take care of business in Atlantis. I'll be back soon."

He handed Stella to Percy, winked and said, "And maybe with a new pony."

Stella smiled, and Percy nodded, "Alright. Also, can you tell Tyson to come over. It's been awhile since he last saw Stella."

"I'll tell him."

With that, Poseidon turned into mist and disappeared. Percy sat down and placed Stella on his lap, "So, tell me what's up with you guys."

Everyone made a chair or two pop up so that they were sitting in a circle formation, Jason said, "Nothing much, actually. Since the giant war, everything's kinda been quiet. Most of us just try to master our domains, get used to godhood, and explore the world."

Leo cut in, "I mean, it's not that bad. Calypso helps around the forge as much as she can."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Sounds fun. How is Calypso by the way? I'm sorry I haven't visited her by the way."

Leo waved it off, "It's alright, she understands. Actually, she's more mad at me for not visiting you than she is mad at you for not visiting."

Percy raised an eyebrow, amused, "Oh yeah? How come? I mean, I'm not mad. With my friends being immortal gods, going around the world for the last 10 years, but couldn't even visit an old, aging, friend right outside their doorstep. I mean, who wouldn't be mad? Or offended?"

Everyone chuckled uneasily, Leo asked, "Well, why don't you visit?"

Percy chuckled, "The first few years, I was finishing school and getting a doctorate in education so that I can teach in a college. After that, I started teaching at NYU. And not long after that, I had Stella. Your turn lover boy."

"Umm, godhood training?"

"Uh huh. Good response Leo."

Jason cut in, "Percy, not to bring down the mood. But what do you know about what's coming?"

Percy shrugged, "Nothing much, really. Only that our opponent is supposed to be a male. And like always, people are going to die, Olympus' fate is in jeopardy, it's up to heroes as to what happens, blah blah blah. Basically everything that's been happening for the last couple years."

"Do you have any strategies as to what Olympus' forces should do?"

Piper shook her head, but gave a look as if she's used to it already, "Jason, sweety, Percy just got here."

Percy chuckled and said, "It's alright Piper. But Jason, to answer your question, we train. For now that is all that we can do. We don't know who exactly we're going against, who's in their army, or what they want. And from the looks of it, this camp is far from prepared for a war."

Everyone nodded, seeing the logic in that, and Percy said, "I just have to ask one question, why did you guys stop coming to camp? I mean I left for obvious reasons. And no offense to what I'm about to say, but it doesn't even seem you guys cared at all."

Nico, who's been quiet, spoke up, "Percy, you have to understand, while camp seemed pretty bad when you were here, it turned worse when you left. Yes, the older campers and the Romans who followed Reyna still co-operated with us, but the younger ones needed someone to follow. They needed an idol, and with all the boasting ANthony does, and with him turning immortal from the golden apples even though he didn't deserve it, he provided that. And Octavian's followers saw the same type of characteristics from Octavian in Anthony. It was useless for us to come here at all. The older campers taught who they could, but Anthony took over the camp. This camp is divided."

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Cause the camp being divided is exactly what we need for an upcoming war. A civil war, before a world war. Fantastic."

Hazel said, "And as much as we want to interfere, our hands are tired, Percy. Ancient laws still bind us."

Percy let out a humourless laugh, "Ancient laws. It doesn't stop immortals from eating their children, but from actually helping them, it is forbidden."

Piper stood up, "Know what, enough of this for today. Let's walk around camp. Talk about good things, not bad."

Everyone agreed, and they set off. Percy set Stella down, but held her hand, and began swinging it happily.

They began chatting about random topics, when they reached the sword training area, if you can call it that. The training sword, and any training equipment for that matter, was pushed off to an abandoned corner and was all dusted up. Instead, the arena was loaded with weight-lifting equipment, yoga mats, punching bags, and a boxing ring. It looked like a modern day gym, and the demigods looked like the too. The guys wore basketball shorts and bodybuilding tanks. And the girls wore short spandex and workout tanks. Percy whispered under his breath, "What the bloody hell is this?"

Thalia said, "Yup, from a camp that trained heroes, to a freakshow that exhibited morons, with the ring leader as Anthony."

The others nodded in agreement, but Nico had a confused look on him, "Bloody hell? When did you become British Perce?"

Percy turned pink for a moment before mumbling, "Coworker."

Stella then said happily, "Auntie Mione is British. Auntie Mione is pretty and nice."

Percy suddenly covered Stella's mouth and said, "Look at the time, it's time to move on."

Piper gave Percy a knowing look, but was disrupted when someone said, "Well, well, well. Look who wandered to the wrong side of camp."

Percy retaliated, "Well, well, well. Look who knows what the word wandered means."

Anthony crossed his arms across his chest as he tried to nonchalantly flex his arms, he also tried to stand taller, trying to intimidate and outdo Percy. But it was a pathetic sight. Percy was 6'6 and well proportioned, Anthony was 5'9 and looked like a croissant. Anthony's cronies stood behind him and were trying to look vicious, like a pack of rabid dogs. But to a group who've seen so much, they looked more like a bunch of runts. Percy said with the biggest hint of sarcasm, "Love what you've done with the place, are you going to intimidate the monsters by benching 200 pounds?"

Anthony scoffed, "What are you? A girl? I benched 200 pounds five years ago."

Percy looked at his friends, like he couldn't believe what he just heard, "That wasn't the point of that sentence."

Anthony rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Anthony turned back to continue his workout, "Feel free to stay and watch."

Percy looked so confused, "Watch what?"

He turned to his friends, "Watch what? There's no sparring anymore. There's no sword play, there's nothing to watch."

Now his friends looked at him with their eyebrows raised, Thalia said, "You can't be so dense that you don't get what he's implying. Why do you think that beef headed doofus placed an area for women in his sanctuary?"

Percy was still confused, but before he could say anything, a girl, about 19 years old, walked by, "I know something you can watch."

She winked at him, walked over to the yoga mats, and began doing some questionable poses, Percy had a look of realization, "Oh. And now I'm leaving"

Percy began dragging Stella out of there as his friends snickered behind and followed him. Percy was muttering to himself, "Mindless twats. Libido controlled fools. Going to die. Should have prepared my own casket. Should have hid in Alaska. Should have punched Dad."

(Next Day)

Percy and Stella sat on the Poseidon table as they ate breakfast. The sun just rose, and as expected, most of the campers were still asleep, well, that is except the ones under Percy's friends' leadership. Once they've heard that a war was coming, they intensified their laid off training, and Percy was glad that he had something to work with. The people around him talked animatedly and easily. Since Anthony and his league of minions were still asleep, there was no tension in the air.

Percy was grading his students' essays as he drank coffee, when a little girl came up to their table. Percy looked at her as she shyly walked towards them. She was a cute little thing, maybe 4 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes. She said shyly to STella, "The hunters and I were wondering if you would like to come to our camp and visit."

Stella looked at Percy expectantly, and Percy turned to the little girl, "Are you a huntress, little miss?"

She nodded and Percy asked, "What's your name, little miss?"

"Angela."

"Alright, Angela. Will you keep Stella safe?"

SHe nodded and Percy asked, "Give her food? Make her comfortable? Call for me in case anything happens?"

She nodded once again and Percy smiled kindly at her, "Alright, have fun. Have her back by sundown."

Stella kissed Percy on the cheek, "Bye Daddy."

They both ran off to the direction of the hunters' camp, and when they were far enough, Percy whistled. Not a minute passed, and Blackjack came, "Make sure Stella and the little girl she's with are okay. Come find me if there's any trouble."

Percy gave Blackjack the rest of his breakfast, and a few sugar cubes, and Blackjack said, "_You the boss, Boss."_

Blackjack flew away and Reyna asked, "Overprotective much, Percy?"

Percy drank some coffee before saying, "Just cautious and not stupid Reyna."

Percy stood up and took his belongings, "I'm going to go ahead. Have your warriors start training soon. It seems that they're the only hope that's left for this world."

Reyna nodded, and Percy left. He first went to his cabin to drop off his stuff, then he went to the used to be sword arena to pick up one of the dusty training swords, and finally, he went to the lake.

The wooden sword was balanced enough in Percy's hand, not as comfortable as Riptide, but Percy needed to practice first. Percy tried it out first. _Slash. Jab. Swing. Roll. Spin. Jab._ Everything felt natural. It felt right.

Percy stepped into the lake, but adjusted the surface tension so that he could walk on it. Then he conjured up a mirror image of himself and nodded at it, and it nodded back. They both got into position, and attacked. And it was beautiful. The water image almost had a mind of its own, except it didn't. The water copy did everything Percy would have done in an actual fight, except it didn't copy real Percy's action at the moment. Percy was fighting his own self, and it exhilarated him. The image knew his moves, and he knew its. Whenever he would jab, the image would parry. When he would slash, the image would come meet his sword. And it didn't help the it was as fast as him, and had the same footwork. Finally, Percy was getting tired and decided to end it. Percy swung a quick and powerful slash across image's body, and as expected, it moved to parry it. But then, Percy pulled back his sword, avoided image's parry by a millimeter, and stabbed its thigh. Its leg collapsed, but tried to regenerate quickly, but before it could form, Percy cut of the image's head and the whole thing collapsed, returning back to the lake.

Percy re-adjusted the surface tension, and he sunk into the lake. Once he was re-energized, he got out of the water and willed himself to dry. It was a well enough practice, but he needed to practice more if he only had a little less than half of the demigods in camp to work with.

Percy returned to camp, and past noon by then. Nothing changed, the demigods acted like yesterday didn't happen. There was no rush to train, no rush to learn, no rush to save their worthless lives. They all just chatted merrily with each other and lazed about. People stared at him as he passed by. He heard them whispering about him, apparently, rumours has it that he ran away from camp because he couldn't take the pressure of being a demigod. Other rumours claim that he was prophesied to go on a task where his life will be sacrificed for the good of many, but he valued his life too much so he ran away, leading to the death of hundreds of humans and demigods alike. His favorite rumour was that he cheated on Annabeth with some mortal and gotten her pregnant, and that that's where Stella came from. It was all very funny, and if Percy actually cared about any of their opinions, he might have given a damn about them, so just just grinned and walked on with his head held high.

He reached Reyna's area and was actually impressed. The campers that listened to Reyna were armored up with various types of weapons, ranging from swords, daggers, and battle axes, to bows, crossbows, spears, and a flail. Some sparred with just another person, and others worked in teams that ranged from 2 to 4 people, and it was wonderful for the most part, it was just that Percy noticed that those who were partnered off with people were sometimes unsure of how their partner would move, or where they even were. They were great warriors though, all were confident with the weapon they wielded. They used their strengths, either speed or strength, to their benefit, and analyzed their opponent's moves carefully.

Percy walked next to Reyna and said, "Good job Reyna, we might actually have a chance."

"Did you expect anything less Percy? How offensive."

Percy chuckled and shook his head, "No. It's just quite refreshing to watch demigods do something other than gossip, workout, and judge people."

Reyna smirked, "Imagine, from slaying monsters like Gorgons, dragons, giants, and serpents, to lifting weights and doing yoga. Imagine what the old heroes would do."

Percy smiled, "I'm pretty sure they would ride along the monsters to help get rid of us."

They both chuckled contently, and Reyna asked, "When are you going to start to intervene, Percy? I only have about 110, maybe 120 demigods at most. With the hunters, maybe 50 or 80. It's not enough. I have this gut feeling in me, and it's not good."

Percy looked off to the distance, "You feel it too, huh? Like something's bad is going to happen, but you don't know what or when."

"_Praeparari_."(_Be prepared_)

"_Salvus erit_."(_Be safe_)

Just then, the alarm horns went off. Percy and Reyna looked at each other, then Percy sighed, "Not even a week passed and I'm already getting a welcoming party. Let's welcome the welcoming party, dear praertor."

Reyna yelled out, "Soldiers, prepare for battle!"

The demigods fell into lines, and they began marching out. When they arrived at the camp entrance, everything was in chaos. The other campers weren't properly armored, some had missing helmets, some were missing their weapons, and all of them were confused. The only thing that was keeping them from dying were the relentless hunters of Artemis. It was a terrible sight, there was only one type of monster out there, but there was so much of them, and it left the children of Athena and Minerva paralyzed with fear. The spiders ranged from the size of a german shepherd to the size of a volkswagen infested the camp. Dread filled Percy, "STELLA!"

Reason abandoned, Percy charged into battle, no armor, no weapon. He looked around frantically for Stella, the he heard the flapping of wings and a neigh, "_Yo boss, I got your kid, don't worry bout it."_

Relief washed over Percy as he saw Stella and the little girl that took her riding Blackjack. They were shooting arrows on top of him to make matters better. The only thing that made matters worse, was that Anthony was somehow missing, so everyone who followed him, was just kinda there, out in the open, like a fly trapped in a web.

Percy rolled his eyes and took out riptide. He uncapped it, for the first time in ten years, and it just felt right, and powerful, invincible. Percy began hacking away at the spiders, slicing through them like they were butter, and it was easy. The arachnids were oddly slow compared their smaller counterparts, and another thing Percy realized as he sliced the legs off of one before cutting off its head was that, he's never seen these type of monsters before. He knows of Arachne and her size, but, he's never seen her children this big.

Percy jumped over the back of one particularly big one, stabbed his sword in it and then yelled out, "Get the children of Athena to safety! Push them away from the entrance! Form groups and take on the spiders together! Cut off their legs if you can't get close, otherwise cut off its head or stab its heart!"

Percy dragged riptide down the spider's back, and it tried to shake him off until he drove his sword deep in its body, and willed all the fluid to leave the spider's body. Percy ducked down as a stream of white substance shot above his head. His head followed to where the substance ended up, and he saw that it hit one demigod, and they were now stuck to the floor. They were using their web to trap the demigods.

An arrow sailed right past Percy's head, and he saw the it embedded itself to a spider that was behind him. He looked towards where the arrow came from, and he found Thalia looking at him with a smug smirk, "Thank you!"

"Kelp for Brains!"

"Pine for Hair!"

"Hey!"

Percy laughed as he slashed through another spider, but then he frowned. This wasn't working, they just kept coming, and soon the 200 demigods they had will be overwhelmed. Then at the corner of his eye, he saw Thalia using lightning to kill spiders, and he got an idea, "TAKE COVER! BEHIND THE BARRIER! THALIA!"

Percy started summoning the storm clouds, and when Thalia looked up, she instantly knew what he was trying to do. The demigods were slow to move, others not hearing him, while others were trying to fend of the oversized spiders. It was chaotic, Demigods were trying to help fellow demigods out of webs, some got bitten and were becoming delusional or weak from the effects of the poison. Suddenly, he heard a piercing scream that broke his eardrum. He looked for the source, and saw that a small blonde girl, the one Stella was playing with, was being overpowered by a giant ass spider. Percy bolted, "Hey! You oversized pest, I killed your Mama!"

The spider momentarily looked at him and snapped its mouth, but then turned its attention back to the little girl. Percy pumped his legs harder, then slid across the giant spider and grabbed the little girl. Percy felt rocks scrape against his skin, and for a moment, he wished that he just threw his sword at the damn thing. He got up, and set the girl down, "Run behind the barrier, go!"

The girl had tears streaming down her face as she nodded her little head and ran off. Percy watched her, and the next second, he felt a sharp pain on his back and felt a cool gush of air blow on his back as his back felt like it was on fire. He quickly spun around and stabbed the spider that bit him, "Percy!"

Percy felt the poison spreading through his body. His vision was doubling, and his body started feeling like led. With one last effort, he reached towards the sky, then brought his hand down. He felt the pull on his gut as he brought his hand down, then he collapsed on the floor, hoping that the demigods got back inside the camp, and that the rainwater would help heal him.

Percy was knocked out cold on the ground, and Thalia rushed to him. Thalia tried to drag him out of there, but imagine a 15 year old 5'3 girl trying to drag a 28 year old man who was 6'4. Thalia used the winds to push them up, then scanned the fields to make sure that no demigods would be hit with what they were going to do. Thalia was pretty sure only monsters were going to die, it was pretty hard to see with the rain falling down. She summoned the lightning, and aimed it straight at the center of the field. And just liked that, the spiders were electrocuted to death.

Thalia set herself and Percy down on the ground. She saw that the water stopped the bleeding, but the spider bit off a huge chunk of Percy's back, and while water healed him, she imagines that it just speeds up his ability to grow his muscle and skin. Thalia was sure that the water cured the poison in his system, but she was really unsure, and the rain had not stopped yet. Thalia pushed the thunder cloud away, but it was still raining. She didn't really care, "Will! Someone! Help! Apollo!"

There was a bright flash, and Thalia had to look away, but suddenly, she felt Percy's body disappear. She opened her eyes, and saw Apollo standing next to her, "Come on, little sister, Dad wants his nephew/investment to live."

(To Percy )

Percy was turning uneasily on an infirmary bed. He was sweating bullet and had a troubled look on his face.

(_Dream)_

Percy was in a very dark, very cold place, he would say it's Tartarus, but this place just felt different, more evil. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, "_Today was just a warning."_

Percy spun around, trying to look for the source of the voice, "Who's there?"

"_The gods will lose."_

"Show yourself!"

"_The gods will die."_

"Face me!"

"_The gods' allies will die."_

Suddenly, Percy was sinking, he was frantically trying to get out of there, but the substance was thick, and the more he struggled, the quicker he sank, "_You will die. Your daughter will die."_

"Touch her and I will kill you, even if I have to destroy the world!"

"_Betray the gods, and she will live. There is no escape. Turn on them, and you will live. Your daughter will live. That precious British girl of yours will live. Fail to comply, and everyone you love will die. Starting with her."_

_(Dream End)_

Percy shot up, breathing heavily, and felt a sharp pain at his back, "Ughh-argh"

"Daddy"

"Percy"

"Water."

Thalia handed Percy a glass of water and a piece of ambrosia as Stella climbed Percy's bed. They hugged each other, and Percy soothed Stella's back as he laid against the pillows. He winced in pain as his back touched the pillows, "I'm okay."

He looked at Thalia, "What happened?

Thalia sat on the bed next to him, "Well, after you passed out, I summoned the lightning, killed all the spiders, then Apollo came and extracted the remaining poison in you. I was odd, he claimed that the poison travelled too quickly near your heart, and that the only thing that prevented it from killing you was the water. He said that you should fully heal by the day after tomorrow, just don't do a lot of extraneous activities"

Percy nodded, "Casualties?"

"18 dead. 40 wounded. More than half that died were below the age of 11."

Percy closed his eyes. Still not good enough. Thalia said, "You slept through the whole day, the camp should be eating dinner now."

Percy began moving to stand up, Stella hopped off of him, and he said, "Help me up Thalia."

Thalia pushed him down gently, "Apollo said you should rest."

"I've rested, now help me up."

Thalia groaned in annoyance, but she knew her cousin. She helped him up, and stood a little behind him as he began walking towards the mess hall. When they got there, Percy was breathing hard and blood was seeping through his shirt. The mess hall turned quiet, and everyone stared at him. Yet, he only glared intently at Anthony. Anthony said, "Well, well, it looks like sleeping beauty woke up from his sleep."

"Well it looks like Snow White came out of the forest, you know, needing the dwarves to protect her and all."

Anthony stood up from his seat, intending to confront Percy, but then Percy raised hand towards him, and he began writhing in pain. Percy looked at him, unfazed by his pain, "Did you know that 60% of your body is made out of water? That even immortals, though their blood is ichor, is still composed of water?"

Percy closed his fist, and Anthony began yelling in pain, "Children died because of you. You're immortal, but you weren't even out there to defend them. You should have been training them for years, but all you care about is yourself."

Percy dropped his hand and turned around, "Starting tomorrow, I'm taking over the camp. I thought you would at least have the decency to kill some monsters and show off all those skills you were bragging about. I was wrong."

He was almost out of there, then an annoying voice stopped him, "Well it's not the first time you've been wrong, huh? I mean, if you were always right, then you wouldn't have been stupid enough to think that Annabeth loved you. Then you wouldn't have thought that you could have saved all those worthless demigods' lives."

Percy turned back, fire in his eyes, he raised his arm at Anthony, and Anthony began choking on his blood. Ichor dripped down his eyes, and he began to claw at his throat, trying to stop the sensation of drowning. He was clawing so hard, that he began tearing at it. Percy looked down at Stella, who was watching the scene with an odd interest, and Percy said, "Stella, let's go."

Stella quickly held onto Percy's hand, and they began walking out, Percy said as he was walking, "Be up by 6, be ready by 7 tomorrow morning."

Thalia looked at Anthony with disdain, then walked after Percy. She helped him walk towards his cabin, "Get someone to clear up that bloody arena. If I wake up, and anything but swords or other weapons are there, I will drown this camp to the bottom of the sea."

"Percy."

They got into Percy's cabin, and Stella went off to change her clothes, "Thalia, I'm serious. I am risking Stella's for this. For a bunch of people that I don't even know. If they're not going to make the effort to try, then it's better that they die without seeing the ones that they care about mauled to death by some monster."

"Percy! What the Hades is wrong with you?"

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, "Please, Thalia, I really need your help in this one. I know you and the hunters rather be anywhere than here, but I need help training those bloody fools."

Thalia sighed, "I'll see what I can do, Percy, but you have to ask Lady Artemis for permission."

Percy nodded, "I'll talk to her tomorrow morning, will she be at your camp?"

Thalia nodded, "I'll tell her that you're coming. She might not be so receptive if you just appear out of the blue."

"I appreciate it Thalia."

"No problem Kelp Head, we both know you won't survive long without me."

Percy jokingly scoffed, "As if you could save the world without me, Pinecone Face."

Thalia grinned, "I'm pretty sure I could do it better."

Percy smiled smugly, "In your dreams," he chuckled, "since you know, you can sleep for years."

Thalia charged her fist, and punched Percy, "Owwww! Thalia!"

Thalia smiled and said, "See you tomorrow Percy."

Thalia closed the door behind her, and Percy's smile dropped, and his face changed into one of weariness. His back was killing him, and so was his head. Stella came in, showered and dressed, and Percy smiled at her. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, he began tucking her in, "Go to sleep Little Star, we have a long day tomorrow."

Stella sleepily agreed, and her eyes drooped as Percy tucked her in. Percy grabbed some clothes and his phone, then headed to the bathroom. Percy laid his clothes on top of the sink, then began typing numbers on his phone, "Hello, Mione?"

"Percy? Why are you ringing me at this time? Is everything alright? Is Stella alright"

"Yeah, I was just making sure you're alright."

"Why? What's going on Percy?"

Percy sighed defeatedly, "Bad things are coming Mione. War is coming. I want-, I need you to be safe."

"I'll be okay Percy. I'll ring you if anything comes up. Be careful."

"I still care about you Mione."

"I still care about you too Percy."

The line went dead, and Percy sighed dejectedly. He tossed his phone on top of his clothes, the shedded the ones he was wearing and hopped into the shower. He allowed the water to soothe his wound, but his heart still felt heavy thinking about Mione. He finished showering, then stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror, and placed on his boxers and sweats, the picked up a gauze he brought in. He was contemplating on how to put it on, when a soft, small hand took it from his, and began dressing his wound. He looked at the mirror, and saw Aphrodite helping him, "Lady Aphrodite?"

She smiled prettily at him, but kept dressing his wound, "You saved my youngest child today, Percy, thank you."

"It was no problem, Lady Aphrodite."

"You'll be good for this camp Percy," then she asked, "So why'd you let her go, Percy?"

Percy knew who Aphrodite was talking about, after all, he just called her, "Because if I made her stay, she'll just be in bigger danger than she is right now. And I couldn't do that to her. We're part of two different words, and it can't happen."

Aphrodite finished dressing his wound, and he placed on his shirt. He saw Aphrodite looking at him with an amused look, and he asked, "What?"

"You'll be the greatest love story ever written, Percy."

Percy chuckled humorlessly, "The greatest love stories always end in tragedy."

Aphrodite chuckled, "Maybe you'll be the one to change that."

"Or be the one to be the most tragic of them all. I'm already at a great start."

Aphrodite smiled slightly, then pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. They separated before Percy can process anything, and Aphrodite said, "Maybe I should keep you for myself. Thank you again for saving Angela"

Before Percy could respond, she was gone, leaving the scent of perfume in the air. It was all quiet now. No one made a sound, nothing made a sound, and Percy was alone again. He couldn't feel the presence of another soul or spirit, and Percy realized, at that moment, that in the end, he will always end up alone.

A/N:

A lot happened, in the story I mean. And I haven't been updating, I apologize. I don't really know what to say, except thank you. Thank you for not leaving. I don't know what will happen, but I'll do my best to keep everyone happy. Ask questions, comment, I don't know, do what you want


End file.
